PICture perFECT
by SALADS
Summary: AU-Chloé Kato works for Magazine Hopeless. And if she doesn't take ten sexy shots of teen hearthrob Lavi Bookman in a week, she can expect to be fired from her job. But oh well-stalking him isn't that bad! Except for the part where he's an agent.-LAVIOC-
1. I'm your biggest fan

**HIIIIII THEEEERRREEE!! RWRWR ARWRAWR!!!! MAWRR!!!**

**For those of you who have been reading my other stories-I know this is REALLY RANDOM! But I just had a sudden urge to write an OC fic, since lately I've been into Yullen.**

**And for those other people that I don't know, please read, even if this is OC. I mean, not all OC fics are marysueish or shitty. Yeah-this one is awesome.**

**Well, that's about it! Thanks again and please remember to review if you read! :D**

* * *

"WE ONLY SOLD TWENTY-FIVE FUCKING COPIES LAST WEEK!"

"I know, master."

"SO WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT INSTEAD OF JUST STANDING THERE?!"

"Well...only if you stop threatening to stick a cigarette up my ass. It's disgusting."

"YOU IDIOT APPRENTICE!"

A choir of dangerous crashes and explosions was the first thing Chloe Kato heard when she stepped inside the rusty building. And if that wasn't enough to make her mood worse, when she turned the corner- but not without seeing a huge spider first-the scene was just as horrible as the noise, since pinned to the wall by his collar in an uncomfortable position was nobody else but her friend Allen Walker.

Who was currently being tortured by the owner of the building.

"What are you doing to him?" she yelled as she quickly scampered over and tried to tear them apart. Only the man who was killing Allen wouldn't let go, since he was well...Cross Marian. And she knew quite well that it took more than shouts to stop that terrible man.

"I brought you a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka." was the first thing that popped out of her mouth.

Cross stopped choking Allen.

Sadly this was probably the only was to save the boy-she had learned it from the unfourtunate years of experience working at this place. And it worked pretty well too, because slowly the redhead let go of Allen-causing the boy to fall into a pile of papers with a groan-and turned around to give her an interested stare.

"Where?"

Chloe wanted burn his goatee. But since there wasn't a match lying around, she just rolled her eyes. "I left it outside because I didn't want the other staff seeing." she lied. After all, she was only 16-clearly not the age to buy alcohol. And the staff? Well...there was only eight of them, including her and Allen. "But let's talk about the magazine first instead of opening another bottle of vodka and getting drunk."

Cross Marian stared at her for a moment in suspicion. Then he sat down on the chair. "Fine." he said as he lit up a cigarette. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Um...the magazine?"

Cross glanced at the white-haired boy who was currently glaring at him in a corner, and then turned back to Chloe. "Didn't you hear?" his voice was surprisingly calm towards her. "We only sold twenty-five copies this week."

"I know."

"...which means you're going to have to do something about it."

Of course. That wasn't surprising at all.

"Well...what do I do?" Chloe asked, mentally hoping that it didn't have anything to do with a bar, since the word always popped up whenever her boss was around for some reason.

"You dumbass." Cross scoffed. "I want you to get more gossip and information on the stars of course."

Chloe sighed. Why did that red-haired womanizer always expect her to know what he was thinking when he only gave he one word as a hint? And even worse, the word was always _dumbass_, so it didn't exactly help her understand what he wanted her to do. "Yes, I'm just going to go up to Tyki Mikk and ask him who's been dating recently." she said sarcastically. "And then I'll report it to you, where you can post the news all over the magazines so the whole world can know about his love life."

"Use sarcasm on me one more time and I'll fucking burn your arm with this cigarette." Cross threatened, though she was kind of used to it already. Usually his threats never actually happened though. But unfortunately with Allen, it was different. They always came true for him.

Which was probably why the boy was sitting in the corner with his arms clutched in his hands.

"Damn son of a Wanker." the British boy hissed in pain.

Cross just ignored him though. "Anyway," he said roughly. "Who's the hottest guy out there right now?"

She thought about it for a moment.

"Um, Tyki?" Chloe offered at the exact same second Allen said "Lavi."

She blinked at the white-haired boy. "Lavi?" she echoed as his pathetic answer. Sure that redheaded actor was smexy, but nowhere could he _compare_ to Tyki Mikk, the famous star that had been on font covers of magazines everywhere for years. And next to him, Lavi Bookman was just another teen idol who would falter after a few months-just like many others who tried way too hard to be hot.

Allen gave her a shocked look. "Cor Blimey, did you just say _Tyki_?" he repeated slowly, giving her a strange look. "For bloody bloomer's sake, that Willy's been out there before Lavi was even born!"

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

Okay, so that was an exaggeration, but it was half true. She knew that Tyki had been out for quite a while now, and Lavi was just a newcomer in the business. So... "Well, what do you want us to do then?" Chloe turned to Cross, who seemed to be considering the question. Personally she liked Tyki Mikk better, but since it was up to the man who owned the magazine, it didn't matter that much.

After all, both of them were just assy stars who had drowned in fame and money.

"Chloe, you need to keep up to date if you don't want to get fucking fired." Cross said, satisfied that for once, his apprentice was right. "And speaking of getting fired, if you don't get the next job right, you can expect to get the fucking hell out of here."

The browned-haired girl flinched. What beautiful words. In fact, Cross definitely should have gotten a job on Sesame Street with Elmo-he would have been so popular with the children!

"Well what do I have to do to not get fired?" she asked, wondering why she put up with this man. Sure McDonalds didn't pay alot, but it was probably much better than spending time in a hopeless magazine business with a man who liked to laugh murderously often. Maybe the money wasn't worth it after all.

"Do you still need to me to fucking explain?!" Cross practically hollered. "I want you to take ten shots of Lavi Bookman by the end of this week-isn't that clear enough, you fuck-up?!""

Chloe swallowed down the anger rising up. "...I suppose?" was what she managed to choke out. That stupid man-he had never said anything about taking photos!

"Good." Cross huffed. "And if you don't..." his eyes then turned dangerous. "Well you know the consequences."

Chloe sighed, trying to not to burst into tears. She knew the consequences-in fact, even better than she knew the back of her hand. She knew that if she got fired, she would have no way to pay the rent of her home- a shabby apartment in Tokyo, an expensive place to live. And she knew that nobody would be able to help her if that ever happened, since her parents well....they weren't exactly around. Because right now they were probably sitting on the couch in the un-living room.

Yeah that's right. The un-living room.

"But..." she rubbed her eye and prayed that a tear wouldn't roll out. "Where the hell am I supposed to find _Lavi Bookman_?"

Seriously. He was a celebrity. And if she could find him that easily, then so could the other million of squealing fan girls out there.

Heck-he probably lived _underground_!

Cross snorted. "How the fuck would I know?" he rolled his eyes. "If I did I probably would have made billions of cash a damn century ago!"

Oh. Right. A slap for asking such a stupid question.

"But-"

"Get you're butt out of here and go take some photos of Lavi Bookman!" Cross shouted as he grabbed a camera from the desk and chucked it at Chloe, who caught it clumsily due to her reflexes.

"O-okay!" the girl answered as she took the camera with her and hurried out of the office as fast as she could.

But before she stepped out of the building quickly, she heard another yell.

"AND WHERE THE HELL IS MY VODKA?!"

* * *

It didn't take a very long time to find Lavi's talent agency.

After searching on the web for the company that he worked for, she had found out the location. And since there was only two main talent agencies in Japan, it hadn't been that hard for her to find out where her target was hanging around, much to her surprise.

"Thankyou." she said the cab driver as she took out some cash and paid him. The man nodded and handed her the change, but before he could say something the girl had already closed the passenger door behind her and was running towards the large building frantically.

"Um, hi there." Chloe greeted the woman at the front desk as she ran inside the building-but not before stuffing the camera into her bag first. "Lavi Bookman works here, right?"

The woman-who was wearing bright red lipstick, raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her. "And you are...?"

"Um." she said. "I'm..." her voice trailed off unexpectedly as she quickly tried to think of a reply. After all, she couldn't just say: "Um yeah, I'm Chloe and I'm here to take photos of the hottest star in Japan, because if I don't then I'll be fired from Magazine Hopeless. So please-let me in, won't you? Promise I won't take long.

"I'm Yumi Kagawa." she said, blurting out the first name that popped into her head. "I'm his...sister."

The lady at the desk giggled, covering her mouth with her perfectly manicured fingers as she laughed. "Nice try, Yumi." she said. "But if you're related to Lavi, then why is your last name Kagawa?"

Chloe wanted to kick herself. Oh right, she had forgotten about that.

Flying _Fadoodles_.

"His _adoptive_ sister." she corrected, desperately trying to save the conversation. Otherwise she could wave goodbye to her job and life.

Unfortunately though, the lady only seemed amused by this. "No wonder you guys don't look alike at all." she giggled. "I mean, he has red hair and green eyes and you have brown hair and..." she peered closer and tried to look through the giant glasses. "_Gray _eyes." the woman laughed. "I have to say though, he's much hotter than you are."

Chloe laughed along but it came out more as a cough. "Haha!" she smiled, trying her hardest not to jump up on the desk and bite her head off. "I know..."

"But I admit," the woman continued on without letting her finish, "I've never met a girl who's made up such an absurd lie. Most girls just come and say they have a meeting with him. In fact, some of them just bluntly come and say they want his autograph. But..." she gave me a deadly smile. "I've never met somebody who claims to be his sister."

Chloe tightened her hands into round fists.

And there went her cover. Boom! Just like a wig blowing off on a windy day to reveal that the user was actually bald.

"But I'm serious!" Chloe cried. "It's not a lie!"

Though it really was.

The woman at the front desk sighed as she examined her nails. "If you want a kiss from him, it's not going to happen." she told her. "In fact, I think he's dating Chomesuke-"

"Like hell I would want a kiss from him." Chloe hissed in a dangerously low voice, mood instantly changing. Well...she was a teenager, so what did you expect?

"Then what do you want?"

Chloe let out a sigh. "Could I just see him please?"

"I hear that question a million times a day."

"Well am I the one millionth asker then?" she asked sarcastically. "Do I win a laptop or a meeting with him?"

The lady smiled. "How about you leave and I'll not call security?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Do I look dangerous to you?" she asked.

"Quite."

The girl took a deep breath. These showbiz people...thinking they were so high and mighty just because they got to see hot guys and beautiful girls everyday. Nobody ever talked to her-Chloe Kato, like that! Ever!

"Listen," she said in a low voice, slamming her hands on top of the desk gently. "All I'm trying to do here is get my job done, otherwise I'll get fired. So please, if you could be a little bit more helpful, I-"

"Um, security?" the lady was already on the phone much to Chloe's dismay. "Yeah. We've got a problem here. Some fangirl is-"

"I give up."

And with a glare, the girl walked out of the building hurriedly, afraid that two hunky bodyguards were going to jump on her any moment. After all, bodyguards were mainly made out of beef, cheese, and steel, so she didn't exactly want to be tackled onto the ground by one of those things. Unless she wanted to break an arm or two. And since she barely had enough money to pay for the rent-let alone _hospital_ fees, she didn't want to get into any more trouble.

Especially not when the trouble was something that would probably be all over _Gossip Daily_ the very next day.

The girl stepped out of the building and immediately the bright sunlight struck her in the face. It was winter, but it wasn't a very cold one-in fact there had barely been any snow this month and her hopes of sledding had definitely been crushed a long time ago.

Chloe let out a sigh. If only her mother was alive and her dad wasn't off with some random woman. Then she wouldn't have had to work at a Magazine Company as a part time job.

Really...when her dad had asked her if she wanted to go live with him and his new wife a year ago, she had screamed a loud no at him. And this was why she had ended up like this-a glasses wearing brunette who worked at a hopeless magazine run by a man who was drunk most of the time. Though now that she thought about it, maybe she should have gone with him after all. A stepmother couldn't have been worse than living in poverty, could it?

She was just about to think of another way to get in when she felt her cellphone vibrate against her jeans.

Frowning, she dug into the pockets and pulled out the old thing, squinting through her glasses to see the name.

Caller ID: _Allen Walker_.

One of the nicest friends she had.

"Hello?" she answered without much energy. "Allen?"

"Ch-Chloe?" was the stammered reply on the other end. "A-are you alright?"

The girl rolled her eyes in frustration. "No, I just got hit by a truck and now I'm limping towards the hospital with a broken leg and an internal injury." she said, then after a moment she spoke again. "Yes I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I just thought..." Allen seemed to be searching for the right words. "Well...you know...Master Cross was quite harsh back there and I just though that maybe you were..."

Chloe smiled. "Thankyou for worrying about me, Allen." she laughed. "But I'm really fine...maybe a bit_ rejected_-" she glared at the Talent Agency building-"but fine."

There was a silence on the other end.

"Oh." Allen finally said after a moment. "O-Oh. That's great! So how are things going over there with mission impossible? I mean, geez! Why would Master Cross gave you such a _horrid_ task?"

Chloe made a depressed noise. "I don't know." she answered. " But I just went in there and asked them about Lavi Bookman, and now I'm out here. _Hint_."

"Oh Chloe, that's bloody terrible!" Allen said sympathetically. "I...I feel so bad for you...argh! I'm so angry at that damned Cross! Just because we work for him doesn't mean he can treat us like bloody _slaves_!"

"....I know." the girl said. "And now I have to search some teen hearthrob and take some sexy pictures of his ass for everyone."

Allen laughed. "It'll help us too though." he told her. "And besides...my job isn't much better."

"What do you have to do?"

"Argh, it sucks! I have to bloody-"

"Wait, Allen." Chloe whispered just when a black car suddenly whisked by the streets. She didn't know if it had been an illusion or not, but she could have sworn that she had seen a bundle of red hair in the car, even though the windows were darkly tinted. And well...wasn't there a certain guy with red hair that every girl knew?

"I...I think I just saw Lavi Bookman."

"WHAT?!" there was a loud screech on the other end of the line. "Wa-wait are you se-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Chloe had already hung up on him and was jumping up in the air frantically waving for a taxi. After a good five seconds, a cab finally pulled over and in less than a nanosecond she was already in the passenger seat, screeching for him to start driving. "Hurry!" the girl practically yelled as she pointed towards the black car that was now getting further away from them. "Follow that black car over there!"

"Wh-which one?" The cab driver panicked in confusion. "That?" he pointed towards a black Toyota splattered with dirt.

"NO, YOU SON OF A DOOFUS!" the girl shouted. Honestly, did such a car look like something that _Lavi Bookman_ would ride in?! "It's the one over there! It's the-" she squinted and peered through her glasses, trying to read the brand on the bumper. But all she saw was a blurry dot. "THE EXPENSIVE ONE!"

"Well you could have just said so." the man pointed out as he started driving towards the dark sleek car.

Chloe let out a breath of relief as she realized that the taxi man had understood their target. Only she wasn't sure if it had actually been their target, since she only seen a dash of red go by.

But hopefully it was-she was definitely praying for it.

And besides, a try couldn't hurt, could it?

After about another half hour of car chasing with stops and turns, they finally made it towards a rich-looking neighborhood full of tall, new apartments and a clean environment. Chloe wrinkled her nose-this was the exact opposite sort of place that she lived in. In fact, it was one of those neighborhoods that she would have liked to live in. But that dream clearly wasn't going to come true in next century or so.

"Don't follow too close behind." she whispered to the cab driver as she kept her eyes glued on the sleek black car. "I don't want it to seem too suspicious."

"Miss, if you're doing something illegal then I suggest that you stop now."

Chloe whipped around and gave him an exasperated look. "It's just my job." she told him. "Don't worry, I'm not a terrorist."

"You sure don't look like one."

Chloe shook her head. Of course she wasn't a terrorist! What kind of terrorist wore giant glasses, dirty boots, and had messy brown hair that looked like they just went bush-surfing?

She was just a normal girl who worked for a magazine...and she needed to keep her job_ badly_.

After another long moment of waiting in the car, they finally saw it.

Chloe widened her eyes as the door to the sleek black car opened and out walked a guy with bright red hair.

Then she nearly fainted.

It was definitely Lavi alright-just the way she expected him to be. Bright red hair with emerald gleaming eyes and a body that could cause ten million girls to squeal and then go jump out of a window. The acting skills of a top class Oscar winning actor that could make you believe that everything he said was real even if he told you that he was actually a vampire that could transform into a werewolf. The playful and cheerful aura that warned everyone that he was _fun_ to be around. The face of a god that could be pasted on every window of a building and_ still_ nobody would get enough of him.

_Lavi Bookman._

And he was _grinning_ at somebody in the car.

"Oh my god!" Chloe whispered breathlessly as she dug into her bag and took out her camera quickly, afraid that he was going to vanish into thin air before she even got a good look at him. Quickly she took a couple of good shots of the handsome redhead, smiling happily as she did so. Great-she could just imagine the headlines to tomorrow's magazine and this photo-_Who is Lavi Bookman_ _grinning at?_ Or _Is it his secret sweetheart_?

Maybe there was one pro to being the paparazzi after all.

"Erm, miss?"

-FLASH-FLASH-

"...miss?"

-SNAP-SNAP-

"Miss!"

Chloe spun around with a glare. It was the cabdriver, and he didn't look very pleased. "Is that Lavi Bookman?" was the blunt question.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course it is." she answered dully. "Otherwise why would I be taking pictures of him?"

"Can I....have one please?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "You mean a photo?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Why? You going to sell one for money?"

There was a long moment of silence.

"....yes."

"I'm sorry, but you really shouldn't do that." she told the cab driver. "I only do it because I have to."

_Or I'll be living in the dumps_.

"But-"

"Heres the money for the ride." she interrupted as she handed him some bills. "Thankyou. Goodbye."

The taxi man stared after her as she got out of the car and slid slowly behind a tree. She sighed; everybody wanted money. And she could definitely understand why, since she was one of those people, but...she glanced up at the sky and took her eyes off of Lavi for a moment. Did they really have to do it this way? By taking pictures of other people's lives and selling them to the media? What if _she_ had been the one without the privacy?

Then she shook her head furiously. No wait, what was she thinking? She had to finish this job first before feeling sympathy towards somebody else! Yes, she had to save herself first. After all, it was the celebrity's own fault for choosing to walk that path, and that path meant having no privacy and being invaded 24/7, so they had to stick with it. Sometimes you could have a life of fame and money, but you didn't get what you wanted all the time. And that was what Lavi Bookman had chosen, so she was going to have to be the evil one to invade it.

Taking a deep breath, she followed behind Lavi as he walked towards his apartment. She couldn't take anymore pictures now-it was too quiet and the snap of a camera would make too much noise, so she was going to have to wait until he got back to his apartment...somehow.

Chloe tried not to breath so much as she hid behind trees and followed Lavi. She couldn't help but notice how good looking he was...no wonder he was the fantasy guy of teenage girls all around the world! Quickly she ducked behind a bush as the redhead suddenly turned around suspiciously. Crap...she must have made too much noise.

After a long moment of standing there and not moving, Lavi Bookman finally began to walk again, this time a bit quicker. Chloe wanted to pinch herself-clearly he was becoming suspicious that he was being followed-she was such a bad stalker! Those skills would definitely have to improve. But right now taking a few more photos of him was probably the most important thing.

Suddenly the redhead stopped again, causing Chloe to nearly trip and fall flat on her face.

That stupid Lavi Bookman! Why couldn't he just walk normally like a normal person?

Chloe quickly hid herself behind a tree, with fingers on the camera, preparing to click the button as soon as he turned around.

But he didn't. His green one eye quickly scanned the area suspiciously, while his other eye was covered by the eyepatch that he was famous for. In fact, every since Lavi went into the business, alot of girls began wearing eyepatches...which affected their ability to see and therefore caused them to trip alot. Even when a ditch was right in front of them and there was a sign that said _Ditch Ahead_. That was how bad it was.

"Shit." the girl cursed as she tried to hold her breath. Lavi had pulled out a phone and he seemed to be dialing a number...it couldn't have been his bodyguards could it? Because with those things around, everything would be ruined! Including her job! And her arms!

"Hey, Komui?"

Was the sound that came out of the redhead's throat. Chloe blinked. Who was Komui? Was it his bodyguard?

"I've got some more information on Tyki."

Silence.

"Yeah, I think he's connected to the Noahs."

Chloe blinked as she poked her head from behind the bush. Tyki? Why was Lavi talking about Tyki? And what the heck was a Noah?

"I swear I ain't kidding." Lavi said. "Actually, I installed the device into his car. But unfourtunately he noticed my fingerprints."

More talking on the other end.

Lavi laughed. "I was just kidding!" he smiled smugly. "Anyways-"

There was another loud noise on the other end.

"What? Kill him? But-" his face turned into a cute pout. "We need enough evidence to do that!"

Chloe froze. She was way too shocked to notice how hot Lavi looked. Because what he had just said was plain creepy. Was that his line for a new movie or something?

"That's a shitty decision, Komui." he said again into the phone, sounding a bit angry this time.

The girl perked up her ears. He couldn't have been practicing lines for a new movie role...what kind of movie had the words Komui, Tyki, and Noah in it?

"Well, I'll report more to you when I have time." Lavi said into the phone. "You know, being famous makes me a pretty busy guy!" he laughed.

Chloe quickly pressed the button to the camera when he smiled-an expression to die for. But whatever he said hadn't been that important even though the words Tyki and Kill and been in the conversation; what was even more important was to get the rest of the photos taken quickly...before he...

The girl quickly glanced down when she felt something tickle her leg, and suddenly wished she hadn't.

A giant spider was resting on her knee.

And she screamed.

* * *

**Well, I don't know if I should continue this or not, since it's NOT really a big project and more of a story that came out of an urge. **

**And well, urge stories don't last very long, so if you could say something about it that would be great!**

** AND FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ MY STORIES-I'll def. be updating them soon. KANDA STEALS LENALEE'S KIDNEY will be updated next. So look forward to it!**

**And please review, since if reading costs you fifteen minutes of your time and reviews only take up fifteen SECONDS, why would you read but not review? It'll defenitely decide if there's a second chapter to this urge story. (haha!)**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!!! ;D**


	2. I'll follow you until you love me

-continuation from chapter one-

**YES THIS STORY HAS CONTINUED, BUT I'LL ONLY UPDATE WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT.**

**AND THANKYOU SO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED/FAVED/ALERTED LAST TIME, IT TOTALLY BROUGHT OUT THIS CHAPTER. And happy belated Valentines day! It's VERY belated I know, but...MWA. 3**

**thanks again!**

* * *

ＣＨＡＰＴＥＲ　２

Chloe Kato suddenly wished she was Aladdin.

Maybe it was because of his magic carpet, his magical lamp, the genie, or maybe it was just the freaking fact that he lived inside a _Disney_ Movie, where the only tragedy that occurred was something like not being able to find a dress for the ball.

Either way, Chloe Kato wished that she was in a Disney Movie. Or just Aladdin. Or hell, even Tarzan would do.

Unfortunately though, life never went so smoothly.

"And just who might you be?" a husky voice asked as she quickly killed the spider with a loud stomp. The girl glanced up with a blink-standing there with an amused look on his face was the one and only Lavi Bookman, staring down at her with an unreadable expression. She didn't know what it was-there was definitely some anger there, with a bit of annoyance, and _alot_ of amusement...really, it was an emotional rainbow plastered onto his handsome face.

Lavi placed a finger onto his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, I wonder what you're doing with that camera!" his voice was obviously fake. "Are you taking pictures of that _tree_ over there?" he blinked innocently. "Wait-could it be that you were taking pictures of _me_?"

Chloe huddled closer together as his green eye widened. She didn't like the feeling that she was getting from him. Not one single bit.

"N-no." she managed to croak. "I was just..." she forced a smile. "You know. Hanging around."

"In a bush?"

_Craperita_.

Chloe made the most innocent expression that she could. "You know..." she shrugged. "Bladder problems. Can't hold it in for more than ten minutes."

Lavi stared at her for a long moment with his one emerald eye. She was unsure of what he was thinking-he seemed to be considering something and it didn't look so good. Chloe just blinked back nervously. More silence passed, and for a moment she thought that he was turning into a statue until he suddenly waved his hand dismissively, much to her surprise.

"Oh." Lavi said. Then he flashed a smile that could have probably gotten him into a dangerous situation if the fangirls had been looking. "Well, I hope you get better." he gave a wink. "And remember to go see your doctor!"

Chloe tensed. "I will." she promised as he grinned one last time and left her to sit there alone. "Goodbye."

"Bye!" Lavi called as he left towards the direction he was originally coming from.

Chloe blinked as she watched him walk away to the other direction. "Wait-why are you going that way?" she couldn't help asking. Wait...could it be that he had realized she was stalking him?! Was that why he was walking back towards the way he had come from? Oh no! Her plan had failed and she was going to loose her photos!

Lavi suddenly stopped in his tracks and whipped around. "Is there something wrong with that?" he blinked innocently, but behind that eye there was much more. They were far from innocent. They were...the opposite.

Chloe suddenly froze-_shit_. She had fallen into his trap. How the hell was she supposed to know which way Lavi was supposed to be going if she hadn't been following him? And worse, why in the world of freaking hell had she even _asked_?!

Lavi smiled smugly at her obvious reaction of panic. "So," he said as he trotted back in front of the bush. "How has Miss. Stalker been liking her photos of my ass? Did ya get a nice angle? Or do you need me to pose?" he winked.

Chloe let out a sigh. Sometimes she wondered why she was born with the brain of a jellyfish.

"Apparently Miss. Stalker is too stunned by my presence to talk." Lavi raised an eyebrow when she didn't reply. "Am I really that smexy?"

Chloe didn't know what do say. Maybe she should have just kept sighing-not that it was going to help her escape the horrid situation that she was in right now. But it definitely could have released some of the depression that was building up inside of her. "Just go on with it already." she sighed. "What do you want me to do? Give you the photos? My camera? My glasses as a punishment method so that I can't find my way back to that horrible cigar-scented office owned by an alcoholic?"

Lavi shrugged. "Actually, I want you to tell me every single thing that you just heard."

Chloe blinked. "What thing?" she said. "I didn't hear anything." _Except for the part where you said you were going to kill Tyki with provided evidence! But that part isn't that important of course! Yeah! Not at all!_

Lavi sighed tiredly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Would you like me to tell you something?" he asked.

Chloe glanced at him nervously. "Um...what?"

Lavi grinned. "I currently have three guns armed on me." was the blunt answer. "And if you do mind getting shot with one, it would be great if you could tell me the truth!"

Chloe stared at him. Oh yeah. A magic carpet would definitely be useful right about...now.

"How can you smile when you're saying something like that?" she wanted to know, surprised that her voice was barely shaking. Really, she had never ever imagined Lavi Bookman to be someone like..._this_. Terrifying. Dangerous. Evil. Cold. A Monster. Everything that was the opposite of his pictures in the magazines, his interviews on TV, and even the movie roles that he played. His image had always been the nice pretty boy, but..._this_? Wait until the fangirls found out!

"Maybe it's because it's my job." Lavi said with a shrug. "Now how about you tell me if you heard my conversation on the phone or not?"

_Safety first. Safety first. Safety first._

"Um." she said. She didn't know where to begin. Or why Lavi had three guns on him. Or what the hell was going on. Or how she had gotten herself into this. Or where her life was going to end up next-or if she was even going to _have_ one. "Um well..." she bit her lip and glanced up at the redhead, who just stared back icily with a green eye in return. "Well..." she fiddled with her fingers. "M-maybe I um, heard the part about Tyki being connected to the Noahs..."

Lavi raised an eyebrow as she quickly put her hands up. "But I swear I didn't hear the part about you wanting to kill Tyki!" she blurted out.

The teen hearthrob only laughed at that. "I'm sure you didn't." he smiled as she slapped a hand to her forehead, wondering what the difference between her brain and none was.

"So are you going to let me go now?" she asked quietly, even though the answer was already clear.

Lavi shook his head much to her dismay. "Nope, sorry." he answered. "Can't let anyone who heard that conversation to get out of here alive."

"But...why?" Chloe whispered in despair. "Why are you going to kill Tyki?" _And me?_ she added mentally.

Lavi laughed. If it hadn't been why he laughed, she would have thought that it sounded hot. Unfortunately though, he was just laughing over killing people. "Calm down, I'm not gonna kill Tyki." he told her. "Nope, that's not my job." his eye glimmered. "Just you."

Chloe dropped her head hopelessly.

Lavi pouted. "Aww, didn't somebody ever tell you not to give up?" he tilted his head to the side with a sad expression as he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out-much to Chloe's dismay-a pistol. A black one.

She stared up into the sky and wondered what the headlines on tomorrow's news would be. Teenage Girl's Un-Sexy Body Found in Bush of Rich Neighborhood? Or Sad Tragedy of Teenage Girl With Brain the Size of A Pebble?

She sighed; whatever it was, it didn't matter anymore. Nothing would matter once she was killed by this disgusting monster. And the funny part was, she suddenly didn't even care anymore. She felt suddenly an urge of excitement-there was nothing worth living for. Sure, maybe Allen Walker treated her nicely, but the rest of the people in the world could probably care less about her presence-her 'family' probably wouldn't even know that she was dead until a month later. And maybe Cross Marian would miss his daily dose of vodka from her, but...screw him. She didn't even care.

"Since you were a honest girl," Lavi whistled as he wrapped his finger around the trigger. "I'll let you die quickly." then he sighed and shook his head. "Man, I hate killing people. Innocent ones especially..." he gave her an apologetic look. "Forgive me, will you?"

She just shot him a cold glare. "I hate you." she hissed.

Lavi pouted. "Aw, don't say that!" he complained, then flashed another smile. "Well, maybe in your next life you'll know better than to stalk people with a camera." he shrugged. "Maybe you'll manage to escape nasty situations like these."

Chloe smiled sadly. "I don't want a next life." she answered. "Life isn't something that I would want to experience again."

Lavi blinked. "Well that's some touching last words!" he chirped cheerfully. "But unfortunately I don't pity you enough to not kill you, so you might just wanna close your eyes. Or you could stare at my face while I shoot ya." he suggested. "That would be a hot way to die."

Chloe gave him a dirty look. "I hope you loose your stardom and get a death sentence after this." she spat. "I also hope that your stupid fangirls will start chucking grenades at you so that your hair explodes....not that it doesn't look like it's exploding already."

"Ouch. My hair just got offended."

Chloe gave him one last look of ice and shut her eyes tightly, reading to embrace the sudden death that was about to overcome her. She could feel the murderous energy already-Lavi Bookman, the teen hearthrob and hottest star in Japan, was about to pull the trigger and the gun was aimed at her, just because she had overheard him saying something about a Noah and Tyki.

And that was the monster beneath the cover of a perfect image, crawling to get out.

"OH MY GOD, LAVI!"

She blinked open an eye as the sudden scream rushed into her ears.

Lavi seemed to be pretty stunned too, since he quickly shoved the gun back into his coat pocket when the owner of the squeal sprinted towards them.

"LAVI!" a girl around their age bounced over to them quickly with happiness. Chloe recognized her immediately and almost gaped-it was Chomesuke, the hot popstar of Japan who's songs had been toping the charts one by one. There were rumors that she and Lavi had been dating, but none of them had been confirmed and the media was just _itching_ to find out. Unfortunately though, their movements always seemed to be extremely secretive, so none of the magazines had been able to scoop much gossip on their relationship.

"Uh, hey uh, Chomesuke." Lavi forced out a cracked smile as she threw herself onto him with joy. "H-hows it going?"

The pretty brunette smiled. "Great!" she squealed as she gave him a massive hug. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Y-yeah." Lavi answered weakly as he glanced at Chloe from the corner of his eyes. She had a look of relief on her face, but nevertheless the sweat drops of fear that covered her forehead still remained. "See, I uh, kinda have to g-go-"

Chomesuke pouted prettily. "What's the rush?" she demanded and followed Lavi's gaze towards the girl on the ground, expression seeming to change as the realization of not being alone struck her. "Who's that?" she asked, staring at Chloe like she had four eyes. Which she did, un-literally.

"P-please save me." Chloe pleaded weakly as she shook uncontrollably. "He-he's going to kill me."

Chomesuke exchanged odd glances with Lavi. "Um." she pursed her lips together. "Who is that?"

Lavi sighed as he rolled his eyes. "She's my sister." he answered much to Chloe's shock. "I was going to take her to the doctor today, but she has latrophobia."

"What disease is that?"

Lavi smiled. "It's fear of going to the doctor." he told her. "I always tell her that the doctor is just doing his job, but she thinks that the white coat they wear is just a cover-up for a monster."

Chomesuke laughed lightly. "Why didn't you ever tell me that you had a sister?" she frowned, which still looked gorgeous on her. "I thought you were the only child?"

Lavi shrugged. "She doesn't count." he joked and she laughed like it was the most hilarious thing in the world, much to Chloe's disgust.

After a sequence of giggles, Chomesuke finally turned to her and bent down. "It's alright." she told her cheerfully. "The doctor will help you, not harm you."

"L-lavi." Chloe choked out in pain, ignoring everything that she could hear. "He-he's going to kill me!"

The redhead laughed louder than necessary. "Wow, first it's the doctors," he joked but there was no doubt of his tense voice, "Now it's me?"

"He's also going to murder Ty-"

"Ow!" Lavi hissed as he grabbed his arm in pain, interrupting the word-or _name_-that she was about to say.

"Are you okay?" Chomesuke asked anxiously as she grabbed his arm. "What happened?"

"First he's going to murder me, and when you leave he'll kill Ty-"

"I SCRAPED MY ARM ON A BRANCH!" Lavi practically yelled.

"You can trust him!" Chloe whimpered. "He might kill everyone who knows his secret!"

Chomesuke didn't seem to be listening though-she was too busy worrying over Lavi to notice. "How can you be so careless?" she puffed angrily as she examined his arm. "Wow, this looks pretty bad!"

Lavi smiled weakly, but it was clear that it was fake. "I'll be alright." he promised, using his Oscar acting skills to persuade the poor girl. "I'll just go to the doctor along with my sis I guess." he laughed much to Chloe's horror.

Chomesuke sighed. "I suppose that's the best idea." she decided, not taking her eyes off of Lavi's blood-stained arm. Then she turned to Chloe firmly. "You need to go to the doctor now, alright? You need to overcome your fears and help Lavi treat his arm, okay?"

Chloe shook her head frantically. "N-no!" she begged. "D-don't leave me alone with him! Please don't go!" she was close to crying now. "He-he's going to kill me as soon as you leave!"

Chomesuke glanced at Lavi, who just gave her a hopeless shrug in return. "I know!" she chirped suddenly. "How about you guys go to the doctor now, and afterwards you can come have lunch with me?" she smiled. "How's that?"

It was Lavi's turn to panic. "Uh, how about some other time?" he laughed nervously. "We wouldn't want to squeeze in your busy schedule-wait, don't you have to do a photo shoot later?"

Chomesuke gave him a look. "That's tomorrow!" she hissed, clearly a bit pissed that he didn't even remember her activities. "And besides," her expression relaxed, "I want to get to know your sister better!"

Chloe nodded. "I-I think that's a great idea!" she managed to squeak. It didn't matter what, but anything that she could use to save her life right now would be perfect, because she knew that if she was alone with Lavi once again, she could say good-bye to the world. And with Chomesuke or anybody else around, that redhead wouldn't _dare_ lay a hand on her.

Chomesuke opened her mouth to say something again, but her cellphone suddenly rang and the ringtune of a catchy popsong filled the tense atmosphere. "Excuse me." she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out an Iphone. "Hello?" she said. "Um, yeah. Yeah? Right now?" she frowned. "Well...if I have to I guess. Okay. Bye. Meet you there in fifteen minutes."

"W-what is it?" Chloe asked nervously, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"I have to go do a commercial for Dior." Chomesuke answered flatly as the expression on Lavi's face immediately brightened. "Sorry, but I don't think I can make it for lunch with you guys toda-"

"Well that sucks!" Lavi sighed but there was a heavy dose of excitement in his tone. "I guess we'll just have to-"

"Rearrange." Chomesuke finished. "How about you come to my place for lunch on Saturday?"

"_What_?"

The pretty brunette shrugged. "Your sister seems to be an interesting person." she smiled at Chloe. "Sorry, but I don't even know your name." she stuck out her hand. "I'm Chomesuke by the way."

Chloe took the popstar's hands with her own sweaty ones, and if she hadn't been so scared she would probably have fainted by now at the sight of this celebrity. "I-I'm Chloe." she stammered. "N-nice to meet you. I think it would be a great idea for us to have lunch together on Saturday, if it's alright with you." and that was how desperate she was to save herself.

Chomesuke laughed." Of course!" she said brightly. "Then Saturday it is then!" she turned to Lavi and gave him a wink. "You know where I live."

Lavi rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Chloe from the corner of his eye as he tried to get out of that one. "Uh-"

"Well, I have to go now!" Chomesuke declared. "My manager will be pretty pissed if I don't make it on time." she giggled. "See you guys on Saturday!"

"Bye." Chloe waved as the stunningly beautiful girl gave her hair a little toss and walked away from the bush, high heels clicking to prove they were Chanel as she made her graceful yet energetic movements.

Once they were left alone, Lavi gave her a menacing glare with his blazing emerald eye.

"Don't think I can't kill you just because she saved you in the moment." he said calmly, anger yet amusement reflecting in his eye.

"Will you?" Chloe asked. After all, murderers were murderers, and it didn't really matter when or where they killed you as long as they got they objective. She fiddled with her fingers nervously. But...would he? Kill her when they had promised to go to Chomesuke's place on Saturday? Was he willing to take the risk of suspicion?

"Nah, I don't think I'll be able to get away with it if I kill you now." Lavi said with a yawn. Then he smirked. "But that doesn't mean I can't kidnap you."

Chloe froze. "Wait, wha-"

Before she could scream, she felt her head hit something hard and her throat captured her voice as she collapsed onto the earth.

_Thump_.

Lavi shrugged as he watched over her limp body.

"Sorry 'bout that."

* * *

_Chloe blinked open her eyes._

_Wind swept across the pale meadow, carrying it with splattering rain._

_She sat up quickly-she was rested in the middle of the meadow, hair blowing in random directions and wet, cool rain pelting her face._

_Where am I? she thought but her voice still rang out loud in the skies. Wait...am I dead?_

_Quickly she made her way through the pale dry grass, but she was still surrounded by the same, unchanging scenery that seemed to go on forever. Where the hell was she and if this was heaven then where were the damn angels?!_

_Chloe sighed; she was just about to stomp her foot in anger when a figure suddenly appeared from the mist of the rain and stared at her. _

_"D-dad?" she choked as the man took a step towards her-she hadn't seen him in a long time. He still looked the same. _

_"Chloe." he said, voice as cold as the rain that was striking her face. "Yuko and I will be moving to a new apartment. You need to pack your things."_

_She glared at him. "How could you?" she hissed. "How could you do this to us? Yuko doesn't freaking care about any of us!"_

_The expression on his face remained the same. "I know it is normal for teenagers to feel anger towards their stepmothers," he said. "But I'm giving you a chance to start over again as a family. Will you move in with us or not?"_

_Chloe laughed. "Um, I'm not going to." she smiled. "What are you going to do?"_

_Her dad just looked at her with hollow eyes. _

_"I'll kill you."_

She was jolted awake by that last sentence, her own panting breath echoing through her ears as she sat up straight and looked around the scenery.

Chloe blinked as the sight of a leather couch and modern-looking furniture came into view instead of the windy meadow that had appeared in her dream. Wait...

"Where am I?" she asked out loud, surprised that her voice was still a bit strangled.

Then she remembered; _Lavi Bookman_.

"You're at my house!" the redhead suddenly chirped, causing her to flinch. Chloe blinked as Lavi plopped himself onto the white leather couch beside her and began bandaging up his arm. She couldn't help staring-_wait_. What exactly had happened and why the hell was she sitting beside the hottest star in Japan again?

"Ya know," Lavi said as he concentrated on wrapping up his arm. "You're pretty heavy. I really suggest you go on a diet or something..." he glanced up and his emerald eye shimmered. "You don't just eat cheeseburgers all day, do ya?"

Chloe felt her face turning red with anger. "What are you talking about?!" she hissed. "I thought you killed me!"

Lavi gave her an odd look. "Yeah, I'm totally going to murder you _right_ in front of my apartment, _right_ after Chomesuke said to go to her place on Saturday." he said with a heavy dose of sarcasm. "I guess that won't seem suspicious at all!"

Chloe brought her knees up to her chest. "Then...why did you bring me here?" she whispered in fear. She hadn't expected him to carry her back into his apartment...her plan had actually been to run away while she had the chance, but...Chloe glanced at the redhead. It obviously wasn't possible now.

Lavi let out a sigh. "Well, my original idea was to kill you and bury your body around here-" she gave him a horrified look-"since you heard the shit that I said to Komui on the phone," he said, "But that stupid woman just had to interfere, and now I don't know what to do with you."

Chloe blinked. "How about you let me go?" she suggested.

Lavi's loud laugh echoed through the room. "G-good one!" he managed to say in between bursts of giggle fits.

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows together-she didn't _understand_. What was Lavi talking about on the phone and why did he have to kidnap her?

"Will you let me go if I promise I won't tell anyone what I heard?" Chloe asked with a tinge of hope in her voice. Well...maybe it would work. Maybe if she promised not to tell anyone the fact of killing Tyki, she could remain safe and keep her life. But then...what would happen next? To Tyki and practically the whole rule of justice?

"Do you honestly think I'm going to fall for that?" Lavi raised an eyebrow. "You heard every single freaking detail that I said to Komui on the phone...so do you really think that I'd let you walk away with that information? Really?"

"But..." Chloe trailed off. "Why do you have to kill Tyki? What has he done to you? And what the heck is a Noah?"

Lavi looked mildly irritated. "It's top secret information." he answered. "And the last person that I would tell is _you_, Miss. Paparazzi."

"It's Chloe."

Lavi made an invisible checklist with his hand. "Alright then," he said, "I'll make sure to tell the Funeral Home that name then. Uh, so how do you spell that again?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "You _ass_." she hissed under her breath. "Listen, I don't know what you are and why do you have the strangest conversations, but you're nothing good and soon the police will find out about your actions."

Lavi scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I don't think they will." he laughed nervously. "You see, I'm kinda one of them myself."

"What do you mea-"

Her sentence was cut off by the sudden ring of a cellphone. Quickly she reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out the model from the last century-the caller ID screen showed a barely visible name-_Allen Walker_.

Yes! She had help now.

"Who is it?" Lavi asked curiously as he crawled over to peer over. "You aren't going to tell this Allen guy about your kidnapper, are you?"

Chloe stiffened. It was as if he could read her mind. But then, it was really quite obvious, since anyone in that situation would immediately ask somebody for help, she guessed and ignored Lavi.

"H-hello?" Chloe answered the phone as Lavi crept closer to her. "A-Allen?"

"Chloe, I called you a bloody five times!" the British boy on the other end exclaimed. "Where are you?"

Lavi snickered at the heavy accent on the other end of the line as Chloe rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Allen." she replied and glanced at the redhead from the corner of her eyes. "Some loser guy kept following me around."

Allen gasped. "Well, that a Wanker he'd be!" he exclaimed in shock. "Are you alright?"

Chloe sighed. "Um, I suppose so-"

"Ngh, _Chloe_!" Lavi suddenly moaned.

She stared at him and her jaw dropped open with a clunk.

"Erm, who was that?" Allen asked nervously as Lavi began making random sex noises.

"Oh, _God_!" the redhead groaned, coming in close to the phone so his voice was loud and clear. "How'd you _do_ that?"

"C-Chloe?" Allen's voice seemed to be trembling. "W-who is that with you over there?"

"It's just um," the brunette bit her lip as Lavi carried on with his inappropriate sounds. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Allen exclaimed in disbelief. "Chloe, if your saying one bit of a lie then I'll come over there and-"

"I'm sorry Allen!" she blurted out in panic. "I'll talk to you later!"

And then she hung up, leaving them both to sit in silence.

Until Lavi burst into hysterical laughter. "Oh my god!" he said between laughing fits. "That British dude probably thinks you're _b-bonking_ it up with me!" he gasped and then rolled onto the floor in a fit of laughter, much to Chloe's dismay. She didn't know whether she feared him more or hated him just as much, but either way, she wanted to get out of here fast.

Oh, and she was very confused. And mad. And she wanted to murder him more than he wanted to murder her.

"I hate you." she mumbled under her breath. "I hate you very, very much."

Lavi stopped laughing. "Aw," his green eye twinkled brightly. "When girls say that, they usually mean the opposite."

He winked as Chloe let out a depressing sigh. "I don't know what you are and what you want with me now," she muttered, "But I will hate you forever and always."

Lavi widened his eyes. "But _why_?" he faked a shocked expression. "I didn't even _kill_ you!"

_Maybe you should have_. She wanted to say but was interrupted by the another ring of the phone. Only this time it was Lavi's cellphone and not her's.

"Hello there!" Lavi purred as he picked up his shiny iphone. "How's it goooooing?"

"Calm down, Agent 49." a deep voice hissed. "We have a mission."

Chloe blinked. What? _Agent 49_?

His interest immediately seemed to rise. "We do?" he echoed in surprise. "On what?"

"It's on Tyki." the voice whispered. "His movie premiere is tonight...he might have a bomb."

Lavi, for once, seemed to look serious. "Okay, I understand." he replied calmly. "I'll go."

"7:00 sharp, don't be late like you usually are."

Lavi laughed. "Promise I won't be." he assured and with that he hung up, leaving Chloe to sit there, stunned.

The redhead sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "You heard that too, didn't you?" he wanted to know, even though the answer was clear.

Chloe nodded slowly, not sure where to begin.

"You-you're an agent?" she croaked.

Lavi shrugged. "Well, yes, since there's no point in hiding it anymore." he shook his head sadly. "You see, I'm not actually an actor. I might have good acting skills, but that's only because I'm an agent that works for the government." he grinned. "Oh, and of course a hot bod adds an advantage to my disguise."

Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. "S-So...you're disguised as a teen hearthrob?" she croaked out. "It's just a cover-up?"

Lavi smiled. "Right on."

Chloe almost felt like collapsing onto the ground again. "But w_hy_?" she asked incredulously.

Lavi's green eye gleamed.

"Because your Tyki Mikk is a fucking _terrorist_."

* * *

**haha, sorry if this chapter was a bit confusing! Things will sum up next time (yes, there will be a next time), in Chapter 3! I've had this idea for a while now and it has alot of **

**potential, so this story _will_ get better and more interesting later on! Well, that's it for now, see ya laters! ;P**

**Oh, and it would be awesome if you could drop off a review! tHANKYA-VERYMUCH! :3**


	3. Papa, Paparazzi

I SHOULD NOT BE UPDATING THIS STORY!!! I SHOULD NOT!!!!

Okay, I hate it when people write a story, doesn't finish it, writes a new story, can't finish it either, and ends up with 30 half-stories sitting on their account. You don't know how much that pisses me off. But then...I'm totally being a hypocrite. I haven't updated both of my other stories in such a long time and they were both left with stupid cliffhangers. Yet I'm writing a fanfiction about spies, terrorists, and a magazine!!!

Well...I guess I'm just cool like that. :D

* * *

ＣＨＡＰＴＥＲ３

_MEN IN TOP HATS_

_THEY MAY WEAR TOP HATS, BUT THEY'RE NOT WHO YOU THINK THEY ARE._

Lavi looked like he wanted to barf over the leather seats. "Tyki is definitely known for action movies like these," he sighed as he turned the wheel, "but he could do _much_ better than that."

Chloe blinked as they zoomed past the bus stop poster of Tyki's new movie-the movie whose premiere was tonight and also the destination they were headed to, although she didn't understand where the 'they' part had come from. It should have just been him. And him alone. And she shouldn't even have known him.

Oh right! But since she had found out that secret about the fact that he was working on a secret mission for the government, she had no choice but to be kidnapped by him and be dragged to every place he went! Against her will and practically the law of course!

"Talking is allowed you know." Lavi reminded smoothly, not bothering to take his eyes off the traffic.

Chloe remained silent-but not because she was scared to talk. She was just a bit shocked over what had happened in the past hour-which was basically that two of the biggest stars in Japan had other identities, and it wasn't the regular I-lived-in-a-shack-before-stardom either, the secret most stars didn't want the public knowing.

No, it was doubtlessly worse-Lavi was a spy called Agent _49 _(what kind of number was that?) and was trailing Tyki Mikk, who was apparently a terrorist who liked to carry bombs to his own movie premieres.

And he just had to trail him by driving his bright red Lamborghini to the premiere tonight. Chloe wrinkled her nose in distaste-the car obviously seeked attention-in fact, people on the streets were already staring at it like it was diseased. Some were even peering closely to see which rich brat had his hands on the wheel behind those darkly tinted windows.

"Manages to catch everyone's eye as usual." Lavi gave a proud grin.

Chloe didn't answer.

Suddenly he turned his head and stared at her. "Listen, are you dead already?" he asked. "I haven't even _tried_ killing you yet."

Chloe shot him a glare of rage and disbelief. "So it was just a practice session when you pointed your gun to my head a few hours ago?" she hissed.

"Okay, so maybe I did-but hey-it didn't work, did it?" Lavi laughed much to her detestation.

"Maybe it should have." she muttered.

"Mmmmm, not now." he replied. "Maybe in a week."

Chloe gave him a heated glare and tried not to notice how hot he looked his tux-he didn't even deserve that pretty face or any of that luxurious life clutched into his hands. The actions he made should have been rewarded far worse than the fame and money he owed, and he couldn't even realize how disgusting and atrocious he was since he had already drowned in those things. So what if he was a government agent? That didn't mean he could go around doing whatever he wanted.

"I thought the government was supposed to _help_ people." she snarled suddenly.

"And what do you think I'm doing?" Lavi raised an eyebrow. "Arresting Tyki because I'm jealous of his silky hair?"

"I know what you think you're doing is right," she answered calmly. "But it's not."

"And why is that?"

"Because then I wouldn't be here with you!" she blurted out in fury. "God, does your spy school teach you to kidnap the first victim you see and murder them in a week?!"

Lavi opened his mouth to say something, but pursed his lips together instead.

Chloe turned her head towards the window and stared outside, though the last thing she was doing was watching the scenery. In fact, the windows were starting to seem blurry and she was desperately trying not to break down right there, not in front of this hideous monster.

She had first thought him being a government agent was a great relief, but it was more like the opposite now. Lavi Bookman wasn't the regular sort of villian-he didn't have a shallow human reason to carry out his actions, unlike the bullies at school. His reasons came from deep down inside and she couldn't even reach there, since he always wore that fake grin to hide his horrendous self.

The rest of the ride went in silence; Chloe didn't say anything and Lavi didn't chirp random comments either, so the only noise that could be heard though the heavy atmosphere were the clamorous sounds of Tokyo.

It definitely would have been awkward if they were supposed to be talking to each other. But since they both hated the other enough, it was fine.

Chloe wiped away a tear as she waited for the car to actually start moving in the traffic jam. Screw crying over a situation-the most important thing right now was to get out of it. Maybe she could open the car door and jump out, but getting hit by another one wasn't exactly the best option and since the goal was to survive in the first place, that choice would have to be eliminated.

She would have to think of another plan-one that hopefully wasn't too noticeable. And if it was, then screaming could probably help.

After another fifteen minutes of driving, she was starting to wonder if they were going to the woods-oh no-rather than the movie premiere when Lavi suddenly stopped the car and got out.

"Let's go." he said as he opened the door for the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" Chloe eyed him suspiciously. "This isn't the red carpet."

Lavi looked at her like she was stupid. "I'm spying on Tyki." he reminded. "Do you really think I'm going to zoom there on my Lamborghini?"

"No." she grumbled and stepped out of the car as he closed it.

"Give me your arm." Lavi ordered.

"What? Why? And don't say top secret information either."

"I wasn't going to. Besides, isn't it supposed to be a privilege for you girls?"

"It certainly is!" Chloe chirped with a smile. "My ass."

Lavi shook his head as he linked her arms in his and walked away from the eye-catching ride, causing people passing by to give them odd stares. Chloe glanced at him from the corner of her eye-he had put on a cap and sunglasses to block out his features, though if there were paparazzi around they would have probably recognized him anyway with their amazing identifying skills. Chloe raised an eyebrow-so what the heck were they doing in such a dangerously crowded area? Wasn't he afraid of her screaming?

She suddenly stopped in her tracks. It was time to carry out the plan.

"Lavi." she said. "Lavi Bookman."

He turned around. "Did I mention that I carry around large doses of Potassium Chloride and can inject some into your veins anytime?"

She raised an eyebrow. He wouldn't do that-it was too risky. "Lavi." she repeated instead. "Can I ask you something?"

"Can I ask you to move out of the way?" an annoyed guy hissed as he pushed past them. "You're standing in the middle of the streets."

"Ask." Lavi commanded. "And if this is about where we're going, then you know the answer."

"It's not."

"Then make it quick and no questions about my private life please."

Chloe sighed-hopefully this would work, because if it didn't then she was in for a huge shot of Potassium Chloride.

"Why did you cheat on me?" she asked bluntly.

Lavi stared at her for a moment.

"_What_?" he echoed in surprise, which was rather strange since he didn't seem to be the type to be surprised often.

"You heard me." Chloe repeated much louder this time, causing the people around them to glance over. "I asked you why you cheated on me with that girl!"

Lavi laughed nervously. "Baby, are you sure you took your medicine this morning?" he joked. "Because if this keeps going on I think you'll have to take some _Potassium Chloride_." he added, trying to make his voice sound smooth although it was obvious he was implying something, which was an injection of poison.

Chloe suddenly burst into tears, knowing that he couldn't with the gathering crowd. "I know you only pretended to be in love with me for my money." she practically screamed. "But don't you know there's more important things in the world than that?!"

Apparently people found the argument entertaining yet pitiful, since some of them whispering while others just stared. Using the advantage of the audience, Chloe quickly jerked her arm away from his with alot more force than he expected. "Shit." Lavi couldn't help cursing. "Give me your arm. Right now."

"You know what?!" Chloe yelled as she took a step back. "No! I'm sick of the bruises that you give me. Just go! Go take her freaking money, because that's what you're always after!"

"Chloe-"

"You!" an old lady suddenly hissed as she smacked him on the head. "How _dare_ you treat this poor girl this way!"

Lavi ducked as she took her cane and gave him another hit. "Ow, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he cried as he blocked his head to avoid her violence.

"Saving this poor lady from your cruelty, that's what!" the granny screeched as she unexpectedly grabbed his cap ripped it off vigorously, revealing those famous locks of golden red hair.

The rest of the people enjoying the ruckus suddenly gasped. The girls screamed/fainted. The guys gave him shocked stares.

Lavi searched the crowd for his hostage in panic, but she was already nowhere to be seen.

"Fuck."

* * *

As soon as the granny started to mind other people's beeswax, Chloe found the perfect moment to get out of there.

The brunette couldn't help grinning as she sprinted through the neon streets of Tokyo and pushed past the hordes of people trying to get by. She was definitely clouded in fear-no,_ terror-_and it felt like Lavi Bookman could pop out of anywhere at any moment and say, 'Hey! Where have you been? I got some new bullets and I need someone to test 'em on!", but amazingly she was actually so thrilled to be free she didn't even care anymore. This was the true meaning of _joy, happiness, contented, pleased, merry _and_ tickled, _though she didn't know anyone who actually used that word and didn't want to.

After she had run too far for him to be able to catch up, she quickly pulled out a cellphone from her pockets and dialed Allen's number, impatiently waiting for him to pickup as she bent down to gasp for breath.

"Hello, it's Allen Walker." his cheerful voice greeted suddenly, but dreadfully it was just the voicemail recording. "I'm not here right now. Yes, I'm probably running errands for Cross or getting beat up with a stick by the same person, but either way, please leave a message and I'll get back to you!"

_Beep._

Chloe stiffened. Allen _always_ answered his phone no matter what.

Then she suddenly remembered the sex noises and wanted to go back there and strangle Lavi. But since he had a gun and things would probably get a little messy, she decided not to and just called him again to leave a message.

"Hey Allen, it's me." she said, breaths coming out in short gasps. "I know what happened back there was uh,_ weird, _but it's honestly not what you think it is so please don't be grossed out." she paused to think. "Oh, and I'm in deep trouble. It includes my life. So if you could please call me back, then..." she sighed. "that would be extremely helpful."

But she doubted that he would call-knowing Allen, he was probably trying to wash the dirt out of his innocent brain that had been polluted by Lavi. Unfortunately, Allen was one of those people who would blush if someone said 'aids.' That was how pure he was.

Chloe bit her lip as she reached into her pockets and realized that she was in a dreadful situation. Her best friend wouldn't pick up his phone and she had no money on her either-how was she supposed to get out of here like that?! She couldn't just hitch a ride-well, she probably could, but...Chloe sighed. She was too much of a wimp to get into a stranger's car. Oh, dear sadness.

Hurriedly she pressed the keypad and skimmed through her contact list, which was pathetically short. Well, there was Allen, who she had called already, and then there was Cross Marian. Chloe snorted; as if he would be willing to come pick her up. He could probably care less if she lived or not.

Shaking her head, she pressed next and another name popped up; it was Ai Takahashi, another one of her good friends. But then there was milkshake incident and...Chloe groaned. She couldn't believe that she was stupid enough to spill that milkshake on Ai's Chanel dress last week to make her hold a grudge-now she had to be faced with the two choices of calling her in embarrassment or standing there on the streets just waiting for a miracle.

So which one was the better one to choose?

Chloe let out a deep breath as she tucked her phone back into her pocket.

Being a coward sucked.

* * *

"LAVI, I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

"OH MY GOD, IT'S HIM! IT'S REALLY HIM!!! IT'S THE REAL DEAL!!!"

"TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!"

Over past months of experiencing stardom, Lavi Bookman had learned that a squeal of a fangirl equaled a gunshot in a race. And he would have gladly sprinted out of the screaming crowd just like a gold-medalist, but the problem was there was no escape route.

"Fuck," Lavi swore as he tried to push past the commotion, but of course the grabbers were always there to prevent that from happening. Those damn grabbers were probably the most annoying category in fans-always clinging on to whatever was in reach and taking ahold of his clothing like it was Prada and free. But it wasn't even Prada-his tuxedo was Armani, goddammit!

"Lavi, is it true that you and Chomesuke are dating?!" some girl screamed. "I really really really wanna know!"

"And I really wanna get out of here!" He yelled back, but soon remembered that he had to keep his cool in public-even when the public was about to tear his clothes apart.

"LAVI, PLEASE MARRY ME!" somebody else screeched. "I LOVE YOU-"

"And I love you too!" Lavi replied with a flashy smile. "But let's take a relationship to the 'Calm Down' base first, how about it?"

"Like hell I'm calmin' down when I'm about to take a photo of a sexy redhead's ass!"

Lavi froze in disturbance at the masculine shout-it really was quite alarming to discover that you were not only popular with the ladies but the gentlemen as well. Especially when there were guys trying to pull your apparel off.

Quickly, the agent reached for his belt and searched for the items that should be used in this situation. Well, there was the gun, which would have been quite nice if his job was to murder. And then there was the attachment cord, which would have been useful if he were sliding off a building instead of being caught in a mob of fans.

But then there was the smoke bomb. Lavi hesitated before grabbing it-should he really set off a smoke bomb in the middle of Tokyo when everybody else recognized him as Lavi the star?

Probably not.

Tossing that idea aside, he immediately chose the next option-to take his clothes off. Literally.

"Just to let the fans know, my coat's on sale for 100% off!" he shouted as he managed to free his arms from the black tuxedo coat.

The crowd instantly began shrieking and screaming when he dangled his coat in the air, and some even tried to snatch it away but thankfully he had good reflexes.

"Unfortunately only one lucky winner gets this!" Lavi announced as he shook the coat. "So do me a favor and kill each other while you're battling over it please!"

He took the coat and flung it as hard as he could across the street-immediately the screeching fans cut their attentions off of him and bolted for the flying coat with screams and yells. Using the chance, Lavi quickly ducked and ran-even though there was no reason to be ducking, since the crowd was already pulling each other's hair off over the piece of fabric by Armani-the very expensive one that had to sacrificed.

Using his spy skills, he quickly placed the cap and sunglasses back on as he sprinted and pushed past people. Some of them gave him rude glances and odd stares but he could have cared less-the most urgent mission to complete at the current moment was not checking on Tyki, but finding that girl who had managed to escape his grasp.

Lavi gritted his teeth as he pulled out his cellphone-if he didn't find Chloe then he was screwed. Komui was definitely going to send Komurin out to kill him if he found out that top secret information had been leaked because of some careless mistake. A mistake that had been all because of his loud voice.

Lavi groaned as he pressed the buttons-why did he have to talk so loud anyway, dammit?

Then he grinned. Good thing he had installed a tracker device in her cellphone when she had been knocked out.

The redhead couldn't help smiling as he tucked his phone away and looked for her location, where the red dot that had appeared on his cellphone screen was. Thanking the creator of the GPS would have to wait for later-right now he had a good chance of capturing her, since the dot on the screen didn't seem to be moving and it wasn't too far away either.

That was weird though-if he had been her he wouldn't have stayed in one spot.

After some easy searching and running, he finally managed to find her location in a convience store. Stealthily he moved inside the Seven Eleven and ducked behind a shelf. Then he moved aside a bag of chips and peered through the racks-his victim was there alright, and she didn't look like she was in the mood to sprint for her life.

Lavi grinned-luckily for him, the girl looked way too tired and depressed to be running around with screams.

So he used the direct approach.

"Found you."

* * *

Chloe didn't want to turn around. She already knew who it was-the voice was enough to send chills down her spine and make her tremble for nights.

But there wasn't really much of a choice.

"H-how did you find me?" Chloe's voice came out barely as a whisper. "How?"

Lavi sighed. "Did you honestly think your childish tricks would work on Agent 49?"

If she hadn't been as scared as hell at that moment, she would have scrawled _cheesy_ on his face with a marker. But since she felt like her heart was going to explode out of horror, she just stared at him with her jaws dropped open.

"Keep that face for Tyki." Lavi told her.

Chloe shook her head. "P-please let me go." she begged, disgusted that she had to plead for her life but also terrified of losing it.

"You're not going anywhere."

"I-I'll scream." Chloe threatened, though behind those sunglasses she saw a blazing eye.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Lavi smirked. "Look down."

Slowly she closed her eyes and glanced down. Then she fluttered them open nearly had a seizure.

There was a syringe forced against her thigh.

"Y-you wouldn't!" she hissed but instead of sounding intimidating like she would have liked to, she felt like a kid who wanted her ice cream back.

Lavi leaned in dangerously close to her ear. "Wouldn't I?" he echoed. "Look around. Is anybody watching? I don't think so."

Chloe ignored his breath against her skin and anxiously glanced around the area-there was barely anyone inside the convenience store that she had managed to hide herself in and the only available aid was the cashier. But unfortunately he was reading a magazine and looked like he could fall asleep at any moment.

"Tyki makes his appearance in fifteen minutes." he said as he checked his watch. "Let's go."

"N-no!" Chloe protested with a whimper. "Y-you can't do this! This is illegal!"

"You might not know the law as well as you think." Lavi advised, leaving her to wonder what _that_ was supposed to mean.

"Maybe not, but kidnapping people is the basis of going against it." she croaked, using the only knowledge she had about the system that their country had set up to convince him. Geez, what was the point of the law if even the _government_ agents weren't gong to follow?

Lavi muttered something under his breath much too low for her to hear. Then he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the convenience store, much to her dismay. "W-where do you think you're taking me?!" she demanded as she tried to keep up with his quick steps and not fall flat on her face.

"To check out the bombs, of course!" Lavi replied as they walked-or _dragged_, she supposed-across the streets.

Chloe didn't even bother snapping at him; she was too confused to, since her mind was in complete shock at the moment. How had he managed to escape the fangirl attack? And worse, how had he even_ found _her?

"Don't tell me you're a dog." she grumbled as they walked forcefully.

"Well, my name _is_ Lavi Woofman." the redhead joked, to which she found unnecessary. "And you think of the most random things."

"It's not random." she answered uncertainly. "I-I was just..." she glared at him. "How did you even find me?"

"You're honestly not expecting me to tell you that, are you?"

"......no."

Chloe sighed to Lavi's amusement, and he let out a slight chuckle. She shot him a glare. God, what was wrong with this freak? Always looking entertained by other people's problems. Maybe he didn't have any complications and his life was perfect, but that didn't give him the right to mock others.

He definitely deserved to die in the mob of fans back there.

"How did you even get away from the crowd anyway?" she demanded, not caring that there was amazement hinted in her voice.

Lavi shook his head sadly. "Let's just say they liked my coat better than me." he sniffed.

Chloe blinked up at him-sure enough, his tux was now barely a tux without the black coat to go along with it. If she hadn't known that he was going to a movie premiere, she would have thought that he was a waiter.

"...you dropped your coat?"

"It was a worthy sacrifice."

Chloe rolled her eyes, wishing that a pack of fans were hiding in a corner, ready to ambush him. Miserably though, her wishes never came true. Just like the time where she wanted her mother to come back alive and no genie appeared.

After around ten minutes or so of extreme-speed power walking, Chloe felt like her legs were ready to explode until Lavi suddenly jerked to a stop.

She blinked as she was pulled inside a rusty building-clearly this wasn't where Tyki Mikk was having his movie premiere, because if it was then he had chosen some pretty bad special effects. The walls were covered in scratched paint, there were cobwebs around every corner, there was no lighting or life, and she couldn't imagine why there would be such a rotten place in the midst of Downtown.

Or why they were here.

"Just follow me." Lavi replied as if he could read her mind. She didn't mention that she kind of _had_ to since he still had an iron grip around her arm, but nevertheless they walked up a long set of creaking stairs until they came up to the top of the building, where it was abandoned as well.

"W-where is this?" Chloe glanced around nervously.

They were outside, on the very top of the building and the traffic noise could be heard from below. The wind was a bit strong and it was night, but the neon lights from the city prevented the stars from being visible. Though even with the honking of cars below to make it merrier, she still couldn't help feeling uncomfortable in a spot that felt like a horror-movie set.

"Calm down." Lavi grinned as he pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

Chloe stared at him as a chill trembled through her figure.

"I'm here." Lavi said when the line came through. "He should be coming out in-" he checked his watch. "Four minutes."

After what seemed to be mumble on the other end, Lavi's mouth dropped into a pout that she would have called cute-if only he hadn't been the devil that he was.

"What? No killing today?" he sounded mad. "God, you guys need to make up your mind already!"

Chloe shook her head in hopelessly-since she was a sophomore in high school, being asked about future jobs was a regular. People would always ask what she wanted to be when she graduated, and she would reply 'doctor,' because it was the first and easiest career she could think of. But then, what about Lavi? Did he answer 'Spy' when asked about future plans? Or was ending up as a government agent what he really wanted to be?

"You want me to jot down notes?!" the redhead screeched suddenly, bolting her out of her thoughts.

Chloe snorted; if they hadn't been on top of an abandoned building people definitely would have stopped to stare.

"Fine, I'll just take out my Barbie notepad and scribble out a report about flying body parts."

Chloe flinched at Lavi's bluntness, even though it was probably the truth.

"I'm not freaking out!" He practically shouted. "Don't you find your decisions pointless?!"

There was more quick muttering on the other end.

".....fine." after a long pause, Lavi finally replied. "But if people get killed tonight then don't blame me-oh wait, I'll be dead before you _can_."

Chloe shivered as Lavi hung up with more force then needed. Geez, and just when she thought she couldn't have more problems-now she had to worry about getting bombed by a terrorist tonight. She snorted; no wonder people called Tyki 'exploding hot.' It made definite sense now, though not as smexy as imagined to be.

"...you don't really think he has a bomb, do you?" Chloe asked slowly, but there was doubt in her own voice.

"I guess we'll find out after our body parts have been disassembled."

She suddenly wanted to smack him hard for always joking, but the darkness in his tone advised that he wasn't. It was just an odd way to be serious.

"What if-"

Right then, screams filled the air and cut off her own voice. Chloe blinked-the noise was coming from below. Quickly jerking her arm out of Lavi's, she cautiously walked over towards the edge of the roof and peered over-then nearly had a brain tumor.

It was just too much to take in for one day. First it had been Lavi- and as if that wasn't enough to send her running for a stethoscope, now Tyki Mikk had to come.

Chloe placed a hand over her chest. Screw the fact that he had bombs-he was smoking hot and a mere explosion probably wouldn't hurt compared to how beautiful his face was. God, she had never thought of herself to be the type to faint, but since Tyki looked like a apostle sent down to earth by Mr. Christ himself, she felt pretty close to collapsing on the ground with a shriek.

"Took him long enough." Lavi interrupted as he checked his watch.

A stethoscope-she needed one _badly, _otherwise she wouldn't know how fast her heartrate was speeding until it blew to bits and pieces. And if that was disgusting, then his face was _much _more. Only in the amazingest way possible though.

"How can something so pretty be dangerous?!" she cried as Tyki walked away from his limo and onto the red carpet with carefree steps. The shrieking fans immediately surrounded him, but the bodyguards quickly took care of that with pushes and glares.

"He's more than just dangerous." Lavi corrected as he plopped his elbow on the edge and leaned over.

"Why?"

"He belongs to a terrorist organization who call themselves the Noahs. We don't really know what their motives are or who's controlling them, but they seem to be getting into alot of trouble lately."

Chloe frowned. "N-noahs?" she pronounced the strange word on her tongue. The word that had gotten her into all this trouble. "Like Noah's Ark?"

"Yeah, although I don't know why they named themselves that." Lavi snorted. "For God's sake, it's not a fucking _band_."

Chloe sighed as Tyki waved to the crowd-if only it was. She would definitely have preferred listening to some music rather than the explosion of an atomic bomb.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" A sudden voice that had been increased in volume by the microphone shouted. "As you all know, tonight is the premiere of Tyki Mikk's new blockbuster, Men in Top Hats!"

The sentence was followed by a chorus of screams, but Lavi released a laugh beside her.

Chloe spun around. "What was so funny about that?" she demanded.

"How could you not laugh at that?" the redhead gave her a look of disbelief. "Men in Top Hats? That's basically Elf. Tyki's not Will Farrell."

"Yeah- he's a_ terrorist _according to you." Chloe fumed. Geez, what was wrong with Mikk taking on a different movie role? Maybe he wasn't known for humor films and was more famous for dark, sexy ones, but that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to change. In fact, being an actor meant portraying different characters. And if you couldn't then you weren't a very good one.

The brunette just ignored him and dragged her attention back to Tyki, who was signing autographs for a few lucky members of the audience.

"I feel so honored to be playing this role," the star suddenly said, allowing Chloe to take a deep breath at his beautiful, satisfying voice. "And I hope you enjoy the movie."

With that, he suddenly fetched into his coat pocket and reached for something, forcing Chloe to instantly clutch Lavi's arm. Oh, screw the fact that he was an ass-there was no point in making enemies when you were going to go to hell with them.

But right then, Tyki pulled out a handkerchief instead. Chloe let out a sigh of relief as she felt Lavi's tense muscles relax.

Then a bullet pierced through the movie poster.

The crowd screamed as the gunshot rang out-people ducked as Tyki's bodyguards immediately reacted and pushed him onto the ground. Chloe widened her eyes as the movie premiere below turned into a rampage of humans trying to protect their lives. Girls were shrieking and bodyguards were yelling at the sudden attempt of murder towards the famous actor.

She glanced up at Lavi, expecting him to shriek or something. Okay, so maybe not shriek, but even a look of panic would have been fine.

Instead, the redhead just raised an eyebrow calmly and pulled out his cellphone.

After a few rings-though it could barely be heard with the shouts of terror coming from below-somebody picked up.

"Hello?" a deep voice boomed.

"Please tell me that wasn't you." Lavi deadpanned.

"What, the gunshot?" the masculine voice sounded fairly pleased. "Che, who else would it fucking be?"

"Oh right- I forgot. You're the only dumbass in the world who would do that." Lavi sounded actually pissed. "Do you know how much trouble your action has gotten us into?"

The voice snorted. "Che, I was just trying to scare that bastard." he replied.

"Yeah, and if he drops a bomb in revenge it will be so worth it."

"Che, I'd like to see him fucking try."

Lavi rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, just go ahead and snatch that bomb out of his grasp." and with that, he hung up and looked down.

Chloe bit her lip as she felt Lavi suddenly stiffen.

Tyki was staring up at the abandonned building.

And his golden eyes were narrowed at Agent 49.

* * *

lol, Tyki looks pretty displeased with Lavi!

Anyway, thanks for reading and thanks for all the reviews last chap.-I think I might have replied to some of them but I tend to skip by people when I'm replying cuz I'm just unorderly like that. So sorry if you didn't get a reply, it was probably because I replied to random reviews and not because I don't love you. (which I do by the way. VERY VERY MUCH!)

Yes Lavi might have been a bit of an ass, but it's his job and he has a reason. Though as for Kanda, trying to kill Tyki with the worst timing possible, has no reason at all except for the fact that his brain is the size of an egg. TO KANDA FANS: I like him, but that doesn't change the fact that he's stupid. SOOOOOOORRRY. :D

Thanks again!!! And please drop off a review-constructive critism is always welcome, I actually love those!!! BYEEEEEAAASSSSSSS AND SEE YOU SOOONNN!!!!


	4. We are the crowd

**PREVIOUSLY,**

_Chloe bit her lip as she felt Lavi suddenly stiffen._

_Tyki was staring up at the abandonned building._

_And his golden eyes were narrowed at Agent 49._

* * *

**ＣＨＡＰＴＥＲ 4**

"LAVI, I LOVE YOU TO DEATH!"

"GIVE US YOUR AMAZING SMILE!"

"IS IT TRUE THAT YOU'RE DATING CHOMESUKE?"

"I'M TAKING OFF MY TOP!"

Chloe felt her head being pushed down firmly as the crowd below directed their unnecessary attention towards Lavi Bookman, who just gave the fans a grin in return. Several girls fainted at the tiny action, while the rest who were still conscious just shrieked at a higher volume level.

She blinked up at the redhead, who didn't seem the least panicked like she had imagined him to be. Chloe furrowed her eyebrows together-it was impossible that he wasn't alarmed by the current situation, and if he was then there was certainly no sign of it. But how could he not be? Did this idiot seriously think that nobody would be suspicious of him standing on top of an abandoned building at the movie premiere of somebody who had just almost gotten shot?

"I LOVE MY FANS!" Lavi shouted randomly as he gave a little wave. The crowd went even wilder-she couldn't see from where she was sitting, but she suspected that a few had probably fainted already. And if her theory was right, then there would probably be some sirens arriving soon as well.

Chloe sighed; sometimes she wondered how this guy managed to live through each day. Honestly...managing a double life as an agent/actor was disgustingly incredible, not to mention the fact that he had just got caught standing on top of a building right after a gunshot.

And she had though that Hannah Montana had it bad. Wait till the rockstar got a look at _this_.

"Everyone, please calm down!"

Chloe blinked at the sudden shout from the microphone, and peeked over the wall to find a fat man standing there, with his hands on his hips and a glare scrawled across his face.

The crowd quieted down a bit at the sudden order, but some desperate people had their cellphones out and were too busy taking pics of Lavi to notice the screeching sirens on the police cars echoing against the tall buildings of Downtown Tokyo.

"I am Chaoji Han, police chief of the S7 unit."

"That's amazing!" someone shouted sarcastically.

The fat man named Chaoji rolled his eyes. "It sure as hell is." he growled into the microphone. "Now, would someone tell me what is going on here? I was just patrolling around the area when I received a call saying-"

"Were you just patrolling, or trying to catch a glimpse of Mikk's assets?" somebody called out boldy, triggering a couple of scattered chuckles.

Chaoji didn't ignore them like an experienced man might have. "I have my own _assets_ to look at, thank you very much, and I assure you that I just can't get _enough _of 'em." he answered as a matter-of-factly. Chloe could have sworn she heard somebody puke as the police officer turned to Tyki. "Describe what happened precisely."

The alluring actor smiled. "Definitely, sir." Tyki replied smoothly. "Someone attempted to murder me."

Chaoji frowned. "You?" he repeated roughly. "Why? You're pretty."

"Perhaps that was the reason that caused their unnecessary jealousy to bloom into a bullet."

Chaoji nodded understandingly, but slowly. "That just might be it." he sighed, as if he dealt with cases of pretty actors almost getting shot everyday. "I'm afraid tonight's movie premiere will have to be canceled."

The crowd remained silent, seeing as most of them had left already after the terrible gunshot. Only a few clusters of humans without much common sense still lingered, capturing anything interesting worth saving with flashes of their cameras-which was solely Lavi and Tyki.

The security guards and police officers quickly herded the crowd away forcefully as Chaoji started scribbling on a notepad. Tyki lifted his chin and stared up at the figure rested above the building, who just returned his unreadable expression with a look of even stronger solemnity.

"Sir," he turned back to Chaoji. "I think someone needs to explain what they're doing here."

"I'm the cop, remember?" Chaoji replied without bothering to glance up. "I kick bad guy ass."

"No, not you." His gaze trailed up again undeliberately. Chaoji blinked up from his purple notepad and followed the actor's gaze, resting on top of a redhead and taking a step back when he realized the identity of the man.

"Phooey! Aren't you Lavi Bookman?"

"...no." was the reply.

Chaoji narrowed his eyes.

"But you _are_ Lavi Bookman!"

"Well, since you're going to accuse me of being him anyway, I'll say yes to satisfy your theory." Lavi grinned, apparently having fun with this.

Chloe rolled her eyes in annoyance-seriously, could he get anymore immature than this? For god's sake, Tyki Mikk had just almost gotten shot at his own movie premiere, and he was the one partially responsible for it! So shouldn't he be doing something, like for example-_running away_, instead of just standing there and grinning like an idiot?

Tyki snorted like a sexy beast. "No denial, Bookman. I'd recognize that bright hair of yours quicker than the animals could sense a forest fire." He said. "In which, of course, the fire is your hair."

Lavi blinked. "Great..._connection _you've found there, Mikk." he grinned. "Well, I'm super flattered that you would compare my hair to a forest fire, but I'm running late for an interview with KTSC so I need to lea-"

"Mr. Bookman," Chaoji interrupted, sending him a suspicious glare. "We may need to ask you a few questions, with you being a witness and all."

Lavi turned quiet for a moment, then smiled. "Yeah yeah, of course." he replied thoughtfully. "Right. Okay, go ahead."

"What were you doing here at my movie premiere?" Tyki demanded bluntly, wasting no chance. "And on top of that extremely suspicious building too."

"I was bungee jumping."

"Without a cord, I hope." the man muttered in annoyance. "No seriously, what were you doing?"

"Serious doesn't define me." Lavi sniffed bitterly.

Chloe-who was still crouched up against the wall-couldn't see much, but anyone with some imagination would probably have been able to envision the nasty expression on Tyki's face at the moment. She let out a light sigh as she watched her kidnapper act out his conversation. Jesus, if she had been Tyki currently, she would probably have given his cocky manner an eye patch to match the one on his eye. And one on the other eye too.

But really, what else could Lavi say when questioned? That he was trying to prevent the sexy god from dropping a bomb?

"Well lemme tell you some info, _buddy_." Chaoji growled like a pig. Yes, like a pig. "Not tasering asshole witnesses who act like eight year old children infected with ADD does _not _define us cops either."

The statement was followed by an awkward silence. Even Tyki had nothing to say.

"...so." Lavi finally blinked after what seemed like the human timeline. "You're saying you have a right to electrocute me?"

Chloe peeked over the wall carefully. Chaoji smirked. "Smart one." he nodded. "But not smart enough, otherwise you'd be answering our questions."

"Well...I don't want to."

"Then just wait for me to pull out my gun and we'll have a little fu-"

"Alright!" Lavi cried, putting both hands up in defeat. Though Chloe guessed that it was all just part of his sneaky little scheme-Lavi never cried. Or lost.

Tyki crossed his arms and tapped his fingers on his other arm impatiently.

"Great Tyki, I'll be honest with you." the redhead finally sighed, getting a satisfied look from the man. "The truth is, I actually hate you."

Chloe blinked up at the redhead. What kind of a trick was he going to pull now? That he had tried to shoot the man out of hate? Well...what a perfect excuse to get away with murder.

The tanned actor couldn't help releasing a grin at the expected sentence. Clearly he had been wanting to hear this for quite a while now.

"Oh, really?" he asked, voice like honey. "In what way?"

Lavi ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Goddammit, Tyki, do you really have to make me explain this?" he groaned. "You know that if I wasn't jealous of you, I would _not_ be on top of that building spying on your movie premiere-the movie in which _I_ should be playing the lead role!"

Chloe almost sighed-there went the amazing acting again.

Tyki laughed.

"So you're finally admitting all this?" he chuckled, shaking his head. "Honestly Bookman, I didn't think you would confess your jealousy so easily. I really did expect more from such an intelligent being like you-actually, much more. But how desperate are you to be spying on my movie premiere on top of a...building?" Tyki exclaimed. "Actually, I find it funny that you would diss my acting skills in public and then secretly spy on them. I seriously wasn't expecting that from you, Bookman."

"But you're satisfied, aren't you?" Lavi snarled. "Satisfied that your biggest rival looks up to you. Isn't this what you've been wanting?"

"Yes." Tyki smirked. "But I find it hilarious that it would end this way."

Lavi glared at him with his emerald eye. "Don't be so full of yourself yet. Just because I'm secretly jealous doesn't mean I won't be snatching away future movie roles from your hands."

Tyki gave him a challenging stare. "I'd like to see you try."

"I won't just try, I'll _succeed_."

The glaring contest was suddenly interrupted by Chaoji Han.

"Erm, excuse me," the police in chief cut in with a loud cough, clearly overwhelmed by all the drama in the celebrity world. "Since Mr. Mikk here almost got grazed by a bullet, I would like to take him to the station for a few questions." Then he glared at Lavi. "And if Mr. Bookman here would like to stop spying on people in the future, that would be greatly appreciated as well."

"Hey, don't blame _me_ for being sexier than him."

Tyki snorted. "You work on that." he retorted as he followed Chaoji into a police car parked beside the red carpet.

"You just watch it!" Lavi shook his fist angrily, voice hoarse like an old man who had just been trampled over by a few kids. "Ya hear me? I'll get you for thiiisss!"

"I should report you for stalking." Tyki replied as he got into the car. "Though thanks for making me feel flattered; now if you'll excuse me, I've got some more movie roles-that you won't be playing of course-to snatch."

"Or you could go to the police station and stay there!" Lavi called but the car had already driven off. The actor/spy crossed his arms with a pout and stared down at Chloe, who was still huddled against the wall nervously.

"Look, I know you just saw Tyki Mikk, but do you really have to be shaking?" he pointed out. "He's not that hot. Well, compared to me anyway."

The girl ignored his expansive ego blinked down at herself-her arms were trembling. She hadn't noticed. "It's cold." she realized.

"Don't expect me to wrap my coat around you and tell you how much of a teddy bear you are." Lavi deadpanned.

Chloe stared up at him. "You're not wearing one." she reminded, forcing her mind to not rest on that last sentence.

"Right. I forgot. A sacrifice for the people." Lavi sighed. "Come on, let's go before you freeze to death and I have to deal with the consequences." he reached out a hand towards her, and she blinked at it for a second before grabbing it and pulling herself up. Then she wanted to smack herself for noticing how strong they were.

Lavi put on his cap and sunglasses-even though they were surrounded by the darkness of the night-and walked the streets in silence.

It was late, but still noisy outside. Chloe couldn't help feeling bothered whenever some person on the streets gave them a suspicious look of recognition, though there was plenty of them. Even with a full disguise on, Lavi's frame and aura would probably never be really hidden. People were obviously still going to recognize him...unconsciously. If that made sense.

They finally reached the car after an uneasy walk, and Chloe winced as she realized that people were crowding over the Lamborghini, giving compliments and envious stares. Great...it was bright red. The color of Santa's suit. So what? It wasn't even that great-okay, so maybe it was, but it wasn't _that_ amazing!

"Uh, hey?" Lavi interrupted the whispers, with an eyebrow raised. The people turned and blinked at him. "Yeah. I know. Gotta love my sweet ride. But cars need personal space too, ya know."

"Would you mind giving _us_ a ride?" a couple of girls giggled as they stepped aside to let him through. Lavi grinned, causing them to smile back deviously.

"Oh, that would be a bad idea." Chloe informed as she pushed past them. "He pees his pants every time he gets nervous."

The girls frowned as Chloe glanced in Lavi's direction. Unfortunately he didn't look displeased, like she would have liked him to be. The corners of his mouth were twitched up into an amused curve. Nooo!

"Man, what a douche bag." some guy murmured as he shook his head at what seemed to be his girlfriend. The poor girl was practically drooling like a bulldog.

"Now that's what I call jealousy!" Lavi laughed as he got into the car. Chloe rolled her eyes as she wondered if there was a time where he _wasn't_ being an asshole. Then she realized sadly-nope. Not even once. Not an ounce of that man cared for others, and if it did, he certainly was never-she suspected-going to show it.

They drove off as she shut the door, leaving the crowd in dust, probably wondering why he looked so familiar.

Chloe blinked over to Lavi, who suddenly seemed to be silent.

She shrugged mentally as they drove through Downtown. It was a nice surprise that the guy was actually not saying something immature, but also kind of awkward. She stared out the windows as she waited for Lavi to suddenly yell "I see big boobies" or something in the category, but much to her astonishment, only the noisy traffic outside could be heard. He was as silent as a lamb. Only without the basement murders.

Chloe cleared her throat as she glanced at Lavi. He had taken his cap and sunglasses off, revealing those emerald eyes that contained an ocean of secrets and that lock of gorgeous red hair. Then she frowned at herself for thinking that-wait what the _hell?_ Did she just describe him like a gay romance novel? Oh god...yes she _did_.

"Oh no I _didn't_." she groaned, slapping her head in frustration.

"You didn't what?"

Chloe blinked. The redhead was staring at her. With those deep eyes, though they seemed a bit unfocused at the moment.

"I didn't...just want to watch Barney." she finished lamely. "Y-yeah...I was just thinking about how much I wanted to watch Barney. Weird, huh?"

Lavi didn't take his eyes off of her. "And not about how hot I am." he guessed as he fixed his gaze on the road.

Chloe's gaped, then quickly shut her mouth before the genius noticed. Then she sighed. "No, it's just..." she blinked. "Hmm, how should I say this without sounding like I actually care? I mean...well, it's just...you're unusually quiet." she decided poorly.

Lavi blinked back thoughtfully. "Well, we could always ring up you're little friend Allen and make some noise." he suggested, then winked. "_Hot_ noise."

Chloe scratched her head in confusion for a moment, then scrunched up her expression into a horrified one when she remembered-and realized-what he meant. "What is _wrong_ with you?" she demanded. Honestly...she had never met anyone so dislikable in her life. And she was only sixteen. "God, here I am, wondering why you're not blabbering about how you recently just had surgery on your ego, and this is where the conversation heads to?" she huffed angrily. "Seriously Lavi, if you were the chicken crossing the road, I'd probably be a giant tractor!"

"...Yeah, I figured that much already."

"Really? I didn't think you would have been able to!" Chloe fumed, almost frowning at how gay the words coming out of mouth sounded. Whatever-it didn't really matter when you were trying to think of every insult possible to throw at someone. Especially someone with a jerk temperament.

"Of course I would have been able to." Lavi muttered. "You need a brain to have my job."

Chloe blinked and forgot how furious head, who actually looked a bit...sad. Which was hilarious. Because usually he was the one who liked messing with other people's feelings until they were as depressed as a cutter.

"Can we pretend I'm not mad at you for a second?" she suddenly asked. "I mean, of course I still want to murder you and your ego, but I wanna ask you something."

Lavi turned to stare at her. His emerald eyes were unreadable. In fact, they seemed dark blue in the darkness.

"Wow, you didn't reply with a witty comeback!" Chloe said in surprise, then cleared her throat. "I-I mean, not that I wanted you to." she sighed. "A-anyway, so…was your career-I mean, as a spy-your...was it your choice? Your career, you know. Was it your choice?" she blinked at him questioningly.

Lavi remained silent for a moment. "...No." he answered monotonously.

"Then-"

"It's a long story." Lavi interrupted, eyes suddenly reflecting darkness. "And I don't really wanna talk about it. Especially in front of the paparazzi."

"That you threatened with a gun and kidnapped back to your lair." Chloe finished for him, then crossed her arms. "Fine. It's all good. You don't have to tell me. I mean, not that I was expecting you to. Really, I would have been pretty surprised if you told your life story to some girl you've only met for a day."

Lavi smiled. "You used the word met instead of kidnapped." he noticed.

"Well, I can't just go around saying kidnapped all the time. That's unhealthy, you know?"

"You won't have any health left in a week."

Chloe shot him a glare. Strangely enough, she had almost felt bad for him when she had noticed the dim glow of regret in those eyes. Though of course, that was a few seconds ago. Things tended to change after a while, and currently, she was in no mood to sense compassion.

"Wake me up when you stop being so obnoxious." Chloe said as she shut her eyes. Chasing after terrorists really did some things to your energy- she was as tired as a dog who had spent the whole day chasing cars but had never caught up to any of them.

"That'll be never, then."

Chloe felt her eyebrows furrow but decided to ignore the wanker, since he was just being a wanker.

But maybe the wanker hadn't always been a wanker. Maybe there had been a time where he had been a tiny wanker and had no choice but to deal with the people around him. To listen to what the adults had to say and trust them with all his life, even if the result was a despairing one. To have people around him that cared. To do what he thought was best for him and just live life while shouting "Screw you, motherfuckers."

Chloe frowned as she felt her head drop to the side in a tired state. It was weird. But she wanted to know. She wanted to know Lavi's life story. Even if it was something about how a terrorist killed his father with an evil laugh and he became a spy in revenge to evil laugh back at the terrorist. Even if it was as gay as _that._

She wanted to know this guy's past. And she _would_.

_But just not at the moment_, she thought lastly before drifting off in a state of dreams.

* * *

Chloe was awakened by the ringing of a doorbell.

Slowly opening her eyes, she sat up in what seemed to be a huge bed and glanced around tiredly; sunlight was filtering in through the window that made up a good portion of the wall, and it was reflecting against a mirror, causing the whole room to be illuminated brightly.

She rubbed her head exhaustedly as she took the sight in; the walls were plain white-almost a bit chilly in her opinion, and even though the sunlight was flowing in, the whole room still felt emotionless. There wasn't much furniture in range either-besides the bed, there was only mirror, a black counter, and a creative-looking light hanging in the cieling. She frowned; the scenery was definitely what interior designers today would call modern-cold, distant, expensive, full of space, and not homey at all.

"Bookman, open the damn door or I'm knocking it down with this hammer!"

Chloe blinked in confusion.

Then nearly had a brain tumor-oh god, she had somehow ended up at Lavi's house!

"ARGHH!" the brunette groaned as she quickly leapt off the bed; she remembered now, though she didn't understand why she couldn't before, seeing as she hadn't been drinking and doing drugs last night, which gave her no excuse to obtain memory loss. She had fallen asleep in the car-and Lavi had carried her back. Or maybe he made the doorman do it, but either way, she was seriously wishing that she hadn't remembered or fallen asleep in the car. Just thinking about those hands lifting her up made her want to go find Justin Bieber and smash a hammer in his face. Yes, Justin Bieber. Because it angered her that he and the Jonas Brothers were sharing the same initials.

Who did that little girl think he was, sharing initials with the Jobros? Nobody should have been able to do that and not get arrested! J.B was reserved!

"Bookman, get your lazy ass over here!" she heard a loud feminine voice call. Quickly she ran for cover underneath the bed, but before she could make it the door swung open with such force-extreme enough to make a cat fly and a baby cry-and made her flinch, right when a tall woman stomped in with a glare.

"OMIGOD!" the woman screeched when she saw Chloe. She was around her 30's and was wearing a hugely thick layer of makeup. "Who the hell are you?"

Chloe took a step back, a bit frightened by the rude question. "Uh, it's not easy being green?" she answered and then frowned at herself. Obviously someone didn't get enough sleep.

The woman gave her a fierce glare and crossed her arms violently. "Excuse me?" she hissed venomously. "Would you care to repeat that, you little-"

"Rachel, what the fuck are you doing here at 8:00 in the morning?"

The woman spun around viciously to face the offender as Chloe gulped; standing there with his arms behind his head was Lavi Bookman-appearing illegally hot as usual with his dreamy body and attractive face. The brunette couldn't help staring-his hair looked damp-probably from taking a shower-and tousled, which just added a more natural aura to his frame. His one green eye blazed with a questioning look and a headband was wrapped around his neck, the one he occasionally took off when wanting to hear an ambulance siren coming to rescue a fangirl who had just fainted from excessive loss of blood through the nose.

The atrocious woman named Rachel narrowed her eyes at him.

"You!" she hissed, pointing a finger rudely. "When will you ever learn to take your job seriously? I told you that filming starts today, and here you are, still sleeping with girls!" Rachel shot Chloe a dirty look. "If you're that into this kind of stuff, I suggest you transfer your career into a porn star instead of an actor, because I have had _enough_ of this shit!"

Lavi raised an eyebrow as Chloe choked on her tooth.

"Calm down, Rachel." the redhead laughed much to her surprise. "I know that filming starts today. That's why I'm all read to go." he grinned. "See?"

The woman-Chloe guessed it was his manager-glanced up and down suspiciously, taking in the sight of his trousers and fresh button-up shirt.

"Why don't you save this girl for another time, then?" she demanded, thinking of an excuse to prove her correctness.

Lavi snorted. "What? So I can do it with my sister?"

Rachel whipped around and stared incredulously, causing Chloe to scratch her head in awkwardness.

"MURTAGH! THIS IS YOUR SISTER?"

Chloe rolled her eyes-she didn't know which statement was more appalling, and didn't want to choose either. But the fact that this Rachel woman had thought she been sleeping with a psycho was horrifying enough, nevermind the fact that the psycho himself slept with lot's of other women. She gritted her teeth, not even caring that the two were staring at her face-it was honestly disgusting. She wanted to puke in her mouth. But then, that was probably worse.

"Yeah, I'm his sister Chloe." she answered, wondering why she was even going along with what that loser said. "He's my stepbrother."

Rachel stared at her for a moment. Then she looked up to Lavi. "Well Bookman, to be frank, I don't really care." the woman notified bluntly. "Right now I want you to fly your ass over to Odzuchi Agency and start doing what you do best."

Chloe mentally snorted. What he did best. That could probably be rephrased.

"Alright." said Lavi slowly. "But my sis is comin' with me."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't give a crap." Rachel spat. "Just hurry up!"

Chloe glared at Lavi's rude manager in annoyance. She knew managers were supposed to be organized and straight-to-the-point, but this employer was exceedingly evil. And heck, she had even made quite an atrocious alliteration with that description! That was how bad it was.

Chloe sighed-if she didn't hate his guts, she probably would have felt feel bad for him. Having such a manager must have been unpleasant.

But then, compared to this amazingly superb chance of escaping, did it really matter how loathsome his manager was?

"I don't want to go." the brunette protested loudly. "I wanna stay here."

Lavi stared at her. His eyes seemed to be saying, "Nah, ya don't. You just wanna get out of this cage. But you know what? YA CAN'T! HA, SUCKA!"

But of course he didn't. Well at least, not with Rachel in the same room as them. So instead he replied; "Aww come'on Chloe. We barely get to see each other. Plus, you know I won't be able to act my best without you there." Lavi pouted. "I'll probably mess up the lines or something when you're face pops up randomly."

"No, I'm sure you'll do-"

"You, young lady, are coming with us." Rachel declared firmly. Chloe blinked in surprise as the manager gripped her by the wrist firmly dragged her out of the room.

"Wait, wha-"

"I definitely cannot afford to allow Bookman to screw up." Rachel growled monstrously. "Especially not when this project is so immensely critical to my-I mean his-career. So I don't really care what he says. You see, as long as he performs at his strongest level, anything is fine, so you tagging along is a must if he says so."

"But I-"

"Butts are for kicking!" Rachel roared. "Now hurry along before I kick your little ass with my Prada stilettos, understand?"

"Yes." Chloe grumbled as the manager gave her a swift push. "I understand why the devil wears Prada now."

Rachel didn't seem to be listening though-she was too busy checking for any visible flaws on Lavi, much to Chloe's annoyance. The guy was hot-there was the sad confession. So why the hell would she even suspect of any imperfections when that redheaded could probably get any girl he wanted even if his face became Zitsville?

"You're good to go." the manager decided, eyes narrowed. "We'll fix a few things after we get there. Let's go."

Lavi grinned as he followed his manager and trotted out of the suite in a relaxed manner. Chloe followed behind with a certain distance, still unable to give up the idea of finding some way to get out of there. Maybe she should just have jumped out of the window, but she winced as she realized that this apartment had thirty floors. Ughhh.

"I hate you!" Chloe hissed low enough for him to hear, but was disgusted at the whiny manner of her own voice.

She hated saying the words 'I hate you.' One of the reasons including because she didn't have those repulsive feelings for anyone. Or used to have, since she had just found a pretty suitable candidate for that subject. The other reason though, was because it was just so _unoriginal_. People only used the word hate when they had nothing else to say; in other words, when they had lost.

"Good." Lavi replied, not bothering to glance back. "I really don't need to add another fangirl to the pile."

"Like I would be _your_ fan." Chloe fumed, not bothering to mention the giant poster of Lavi Bookman hanging in her bedroom. Whatever-he didn't need to know, and she was as sure as hell going to rip that unappealing picture to shreds after she got home...or _if _she got home. Unfortunately.

After taking the elevator down-which felt like forever-to the extravagant lobby, they followed Rachel outside as the doorman opened the door and dipped his head slightly.

"Morning, Mr. Bookman."

"Hi Rex, bye Rex." Lavi nodded with a grin as he walked through the doors.

Chloe forced out an awkward expression of artificial happiness as she followed them out. The doorman smiled back politely, much to her dismay.

Somehow, she had a dreadful feeling that Rex was going to be the only person she would smile at from now on.

"Get in." Rachel ordered as she opened the door to a shiny black BMW, parked out in front. She stepped into the driver's seat as Lavi opened the door and slid into the passenger spot swiftly, like it was always his usual.

"Erm..." Uncomfortably, Chloe got into the car and sat down at the back, sinking into the softness of the leather seats. But they that weren't soft. Actually, they felt rather icy.

"Alright," Rachel said as she started the car and drove away from the rich neighborhood. "First off, filming till noon. Then we go have lunch and immediately get to Calvin Klein for the photo shoot. Remember, the people want you think you love their brand so try not to make an unpleasant face. Right, then after that, we have an interview with..."

Chloe glanced out of the darkly tinted windows as his devilish manager blabbered on about his schedule. If only she still worked for Magazine Hopeless and hadn't been kidnapped-then all this scoop about Lavi's daily life would be released to the public, thus causing people to actually read the magazine. And stop Cross from smacking Allen on the head with a guitar or whatever it was that he wanted to use.

But then, if she hadn't been kidnapped, none of this would have been known. Which was much better.

"I want a frappuchino." Lavi declared suddenly.

Chloe couldn't tell what Rachel's face looked like, but glancing into the rearview mirror helped with that.

"There's no time for a frappuchino!" the manager snapped, annoyed. "We'll be late if we don't get out of this damn traffic soon."

"Stop me if you can, partypooper."

"Lavi you inconsiderab-"

"Erm, I'll go!" Chloe offered quickly. "You know, just so he doesn't get recognized and ripped to shreds."

The redhead gave her an amused look. "You wish." he mouthed.

"Yeah, you know what? I do."

"You do?" Rachel echoed. "You want one as well?"

"Uh-"

"Yeah she does!" Lavi answered cheerfully. "Chloe, what flavor do you want?"

_The flavor of your blood and veins mixed together with toilet water! _she wanted to screech but of course didn't. In fact, she was a bit terrified by her own words-Jesus, since when had her mind gotten filled up with so much gore? Seriously-you could hate someone, but having such revolting thoughts about them was just absolutely disgusting and dangerous. Thus, why shows like CSI and 48 Hour Mystery existed.

Lavi turned to Rachel when he received no answer. "You?"

The manager gave him a glare of disbelief. "Bookman, you know how many calories those things contain."

"Yeah, but that's what makes 'em so fucking good."

"Just hurry up." Rachel hissed as they pulled over to the side of the road. "And take this hat."

Lavi grinned as he put on the hat and whipped out a pair of sunglasses from nowhere. "BRB gals!" he joked as he hopped out of the car and into the dark green store of Starbucks.

Chloe sighed and shut her eyes for a moment, blaming herself harshly for getting into such a mess. All she wanted to do right now surprisingly, was...go to sleep. Especially after all the commotion that had happened last night, she realized and scowled.

There was a sudden tap on the window-Chloe blinked open one eye and opened them both when she saw a boy carrying a stack of newspapers knocking on the car.

Rachel rolled down the window. "Don't tap on my windows!" she practically screeched.

"S-Sorry." The boy took a surprised step back, probably wondering how the ants had gotten into _her _pants. "B-but would you like to buy a magazine?"

The manager narrowed her eyes. "Do I look like I'm spare enough to read _magazines_?" she said the word like it was venom, and her expression looked it too.

"No m'am, you look very busy." the boy answered innocently. "But they've been selling out like crazy-I think _everyone_ has a copy now."

"And why is _that_?"

"Um, you'll have to buy one to find out."

Rachel looked like she wanted to slam on the gas pedal and run the boy over. "Is this your way of advertising?" she demanded. "Taunting people and tempting them until they decide to waste green on some pages filled with pointless _gossip_?"

"N-No, it's not!" the boy cried. "F-Fine! It's about L-Lavi Bookman and Tyki Mikk!"

Chloe felt her breath halt on it's way out. She didn't even have to _guess_ to comprehend what this was about; the demented memory from last night still lingered in the back of her head like flies over a piece of rotten tofu.

Rachel just raised a skeptical eyebrow. Without taking her gleaming eyes off of the boy, she reached into her purse and handed him ten yen.

Quickly, the kid grabbed a magazine from the pile and handed it to Rachel, who gave him a menacing glare in return and scared him off.

Chloe was too curious about the magazine to feel bad for the kid. Slowly she stood up-head almost colliding with the ceiling-and peered over the leather seats at the magazine.

The answers on the magazine were clear enough; she gulped at the sight of the two celebrity faces featured on the cover. It was definitely not the most pleasant shot of either of them. Tyki looked like he had just walked out of a crystal meth labratory and Lavi had his face turned at an awkward angle, seeming to look furious. Chloe frowned as she studied the picture closely. She couldn't remember the last time Lavi looked that angry or Tyki looked so hideous-it obviously wasn't a photo taken from last night and more of a project assembled by the overly desperate media.

Chloe grimaced as she glanced at the giant headlines.

_LAVI VERSES TYKI. TWO SEXY MEN GET THEMSELVES INTO A CATFIGHT!_

Before she could wonder if the editor of Gossip Weekly was more messed up than Cross, an intimidating shriek erupted from Rachel.

"What in the world is this?" the manager practically blew up on the spot. "Catfight? How do I not know about this?"

Chloe stared at her apologetically as she frantically flipped through the pages, ripping some of them apart as she struggled to figure out the source of information. The girl sighed-could anyone really blame her? Really, it wouldn't be that unexpected if Rachel ended up in the mental hospital tomorrow after such an enormous impact not only on her career, but also on the celebrity that she had worked so hard on to rise to the top.

She suddenly felt bad.

"I'm sure it's just something stupid." Chloe assured, but she could hear the uncertainty in her own voice. "The media loves to mess around with words. I mean, they could take the words _Lavi disses Tyki dirtily in public _and morph it into _Lavi kisses Tyki flirtily in Czech Republic _or something."

"Yeah, like you would know!" Rachel screeched as she tore a tampon advertisement out of the magazine in fury.

"Hey, take it easy on Tampax Pearl!" Chloe said with a sigh. Unfortunately, she _did _know what the media was like-heck, if she didn't she would not be here listening to loud screeches, never mind in this whole pile of mess. "Anyway, can you just flip to the page where there's actually content?"

Without hesitation, Rachel turned the pages-more calmly this time-and rested on a page.

Chloe noticed the manager's hands shaking, but she ignored them and just read the text.

_Lavi and Tyki have been longtime rivals, but it was just last night that everything was revealed. Yesterday, at Tyki's movie premiere Men In Top Hats, the fans were going crazy and everyone was having a great time until an unexpected bullet flew out of nowhere and nearly hit the celebrity. Police believe that the target was definitely Mr. Mikk, but whoever was the assassin had clearly failed to carry out his job correctly. _

"Well if he had, then I'd have no idol left." Chloe mumbled as she read on.

_"It was frightening." a girl, who attended the premiere last night, claims. "People were screaming and it was just utterly terrible."_

Chloe sighed. Really?

_But besides the fact of our very own Tyki getting shot yesterday, an even more shocking event happened. Right after the gunshot, Lavi Bookman-which should have no need to be explained unless you have been living inside a music box-was found on top of an abandoned building near the movie premiere. After some questioning by the police, the star claimed that he was spying on Tyki due to jealously of the man's career. "Do you really have to make me explain?" was the sexy redhead's exact words. "Goddamni-"_

Chloe tore her eyes off of the magazine; it was at this moment that Lavi decided to hop inside the car.

"I'm back!" he grinned, holding two frapps in his hands.

Choe blinked up at him and was met with a rush of green. "Uh-"

"Here's a strawberry." Lavi said, handing her a giant cup filled with delicious pink calories.

She took it hesitantly, but he did not take his steady stare off of her. "What's the matter?" he asked curiously.

Chloe took a long sip, not that the drink had managed to wash away all the dread. Why was she feeling dreadful anyway? She didn't even care!

"Erm, I think you should ask Rachel."

Lavi turned to his manager-but not before giving her one last intent gaze-and glanced down at was she was reading.

Then, after what seemed to be a long moment of trying to understand the context, Lavi finally turned back to Chloe.

"It's about fucking time you stepped into my world." He grinned.

* * *

**-JUST BECAUSE IT'S A HELLA LONG PARAGRAPH DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULDN'T READ IT-**

Hey guys! yeah, i know it's been forever since I last updated (especially for Never, Again, lol. I feel horrible for leaving Kanda in a shocked state wondering where the hell Allen popped up from), but you know what my excuse is?...thats right. Writer's Block. Yes, I had and still have it. Writer's Block-I just found out today what that is, because I was reading fanfiction (which I haven't done in a couple of months) and a few authors were saying how they had Writer's Block. And so, being curious to learn new things, I searched it up on Google and was like, "OH EM GEE THAT'S LIKE, WHAT I HAVE! COOL!", only it's not so cool because I hate the feeling of not being able to write. The helpless, dreadful emotion. Well..I just hope I get better soon. And oh yeah, does anyone know what happened to swine flu?...nevermind. :P

i shall stop rambling now and try different cures to kill off this Writer's Block! seriously, i wish they had immunization for this. If they have immunization for smallpox and hepatitis, why not Writer's Block? THE WORLD DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! Right. Kay. Jesus, I'm going to stop acting retarded now. I don't know what I ate that turned me into a six year old. But please review, It will act like an antidote to this terrible disease.

All writers need reviews when hit with Writer's Block. And I am one of them! Constructive Critism is welcome too! Thanks. Oh-Kanda Steals Lenalee's Kidney will be updated soon, I'm hoping to finish that one by the end of the summer. But god, I've been busy.

So thanks and please drop off a review, I'm hungry. :D


	5. Those painful days

!

If you thought this was a new chapter, I apologize because it isn't. On the bright side though, this isn't a dreadful author's note stating the end of the story either. Yeah, I hate those too. For those who care at all: I was (clearly) taking a very long time to write the new chapter, and my computer broke down. I didn't have any backup (why?) so now I'm having a writers block because all my files have been lost...it's a painful.

I've learned to save files on a USB. Days have flown by like the wind. Months have passed. Okay so anyway, you can totally help right now by throwing some ideas out there. I completely forgot where I stopped writing, but I do have the main plot planned out. I love hearing feedback about what should happen next, so definitely tell me what you think if you've got anything. What I wanted to say today was yes, I am still alive. Thank you to Nyan for reminding me about this whole thing, as well as everyone else for supporting this story. I will be back soon.


End file.
